Follow You, Follow Me
by flipgurlpink11
Summary: Austin is a teen determine to get his life back on track while dealing with a life changing mental illness. He connects with Ally, the daughter of an old family friend who has dealt with her fair share of trauma. The two become close as they cope with their problems and come to rely on each other for love and support.
1. Hoping for a Clean Slate

**Follow You, Follow Me**

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own any rights to The Disney Channel or Austin and Ally. Any characters not related to the show is that of my own creation and the plot itself is that of my own work._

 **Author's Notes:** _This is my first attempt at an Austin & Ally fic. I'm writing this for story for my cousin who loves the show and fan fiction fanatic. This story will deal with some mature and sensitive topics so certain chapters the rating will change. The title of the story was inspired by the Genesis' "Follow You Follow Me" song and some of the inspirations for the story are from a few movies which I'll reveal sometime during the story. The majority of the it will be a Auslly shipper and I hope you all enjoy the story.  
_

 **Summary:** _Austin is a teen determine to get his life back on track after treatment for bipolar disorder. He connects with Ally, the daughter of an old family friend who has dealt with her fair share of trauma. The two become close as they cope with their problems._ _  
_

* * *

 **Chapter One: Hoping for Clean Slates**

 **Austin's POV**

This has been the routine of my supposed "vacation" for the last four months. Literally speaking, most teens my age would be thrilled to have their spring break extend pass one week. However, the ideas of rest and relaxation of this supposed getaway of mine includes an itinerary of daily dosage of prescribed medications, regular psychiatric evaluations, group therapy sessions, dealing with mental illness and one on one sessions with the psychiatrist.

It wasn't like I chose to voluntary go on vacation and spend four months away from Miami unless you're my parents. On the contrary at least I was provided with a tutor in order to help me keep up with my studies and hopefully graduate on time from high school. I watch as Dr. Brady is writing down notes in his book as we begin another day of mandatory therapy.

"I'm impressed Austin with the progress you've made these last couple of months" He complimented me but should I be proud of myself? People who knew of my situation would think otherwise of me instead.

"Well I'm not sure if you call it progress if you're being mandated to take a bunch of pills and talk about your feelings to keep yourself in line." I said, scoffing.

"But you must be excited to go home in two weeks before the start of the new school year."

The thought and mention of school got to me. I know that the upcoming school year everything will be different. "Okay, so I'm excited to go home and I miss Miami I admit. Heck, I even miss seeing my parents' somewhat lame mattress store. Gosh, what I put them through…is it…"

"We've talked about this many times Austin your parents understand and you know why they did what they did." Dr. Brady reassures me. "They felt you needed help to cope with your mental illness."

"Yeah but look where it got me. I mean…I'm not going to be the person I was before all of this happened. I wasn't aware of what I did but it got me into some serious trouble and my social life went down the toilet doc. I know it's going to be a dotting task trying to get my life back on track. From what my parents told me we're living in a neighbourhood close to one of our old family friends. I'm going to spend the next two years in the public high school system, but maybe it might be a nice change I assume."

"You sound uncertain but at the same time you sound determine to get your life back on track. You told me about your aspirations and love for music and how you want to pursue it in the future. It can be beneficial and a coping mechanism to keep your condition in check. Think about this upcoming school year as wiping the slate clean." Dr. Brady suggested but how am I suppose to do that when I got this problem to deal with.

"You make it sound easy and for the record, yes I do want to pursue music in the future. The thing I'm worried about is facing the same criticism and stigma I dealt with after my first episode. One day I can be calm as a soft summer breeze, the next day I can go nuclear like a bomb. Can't there be a way I can be normal and not have my emotions go haywire all the time?"

"The second my diagnosis came out it sophomore year turned out to be hell for me. I don't know what was worse: my first psychotic episode, the incident with Mr. Horton the English teacher, or finding out about your girlfriend's affair with the social chair president?" I continued trying to keep calm and collective. "I'm known as the nutcase that beat the pulp out of the school's social chair president and publicly trashed Cassidy's car resulting in a restraining order filed by her family. I mean it was more than anger management issues was it? Or maybe I overreacted."

"And despite your diagnosis, you can still live a normal life. Tell me Austin, what do you want out of this whole experience?"

Obviously the doc had to ask the million dollar question and the logic answer was to say for things to go back to what it was before. However, I know once I'm back in Miami it's going to be a whole new ballgame. Suddenly, a thought came to me as I replied.

"I like to say I want things to go back to normal but there is no normal is there? I got to deal with this thing and manage my condition on a daily basis. If I could ask of what I want when I go back home," I said looking at Dr. Brady and gave him what I consider an honest answer. "I want…I'm just hoping for something out of norm while I try to get my so called hectic life back on track. Does that seem for too much to ask?"

 **Ally's POV**

"Are you serious? You're doing this to me again Elliot. This is the third time you bailed out on me again," I sighed once again leaning my elbow on the store counter. It's been the same routine over and over the last couple of months. I'm staring daggers into my boyfriend's eyes showing my frustration and disappointment once again. Of all the days today this was when I needed his support.

"I know I'm sorry but today is quarter final game for the club. I can't afford to miss it and besides I'm starting," Elliot replied seeing him ready in his soccer uniform to play once again in his stupid little tournament. I rub my round stomach trying to ease the tension and hoping to keep myself calm. "Please Ally try to understand what this game means to me and my family is going to be there."

"Family? Oh you mean the people who months ago try to pay me off to get rid of this baby I'm carrying so I don't ruin your chances of getting into an Ivy League school in the next two years?" I pointed to the pregnant belly which was in full view and not so obvious to hide. "Ever since we started dating they have disapproved of me from day one. I feel like I'm in a losing battle with you trying to compromise with you and you're not making an effort."

"I understand Ally but please don't be upset with me. I'm sorry I missed your doctor's appointment and I wasn't there for the latest ultrasound scan. At least, can you compliment me in making an effort to step up and take responsibility?" He asked trying to plead with me.

This was what disappointed me and it was the fact that Elliot wasn't coming to terms with the revelation that we were about to head into our junior year of high school as teenage parents. I wanted this pregnancy over with because sophomore year was one I wanted to forget. How I managed to survive that school year during my pregnancy was a testament all in itself. It was one of the unexpected traumas that plagued my adolescence life up to this point. I dealt with the rumours, the gossips, the demeaning comments from my peers, a hinge in what was left of my reputation and constant disapproval from Elliot's family.

If it wasn't for the support of my dad, and my best friends Trish and Dez and also Elliot to some degree, I don't know what would have become of me during sophomore year. Elliot promised he help Trish and Dez with planning the baby shower as a compromise for his lack of support lately. After we finish our discussion he left Sonic Boom and headed off to his soccer game. Once Elliot left my dad arrived back at the store carrying a package he picked up at the post office.

"Let me guess Elliot apologize again for missing your appointment?" my dad asked hoping to comfort me.

"Pretty much and then he left for another soccer game with his local house league team," I said with a bit of dejection. I mentioned to my dad that Elliot promised to help with the baby shower since my due date was fast approaching. My dad has been my biggest supporter throughout my pregnancy despite the string of uneventful incidents that befell my family. I recall when I broke the news of my pregnancy to my family and timing wasn't on our side. However, I had their support but like Elliot's family disapproving of me and our relationship, my family and friends had their doubts about Elliot's commitment.

"If you want honey I can always call up your brother Quentin to knock some sense of responsibility into that baby daddy of yours." My dad replied in a sarcastic manner of speaking. My siblings were protective of me since I was the baby of the family and I saw through them what they thought about Elliot. "He'll be down in Miami on the next flight in no time."

"Yeah I know it's Quentin's job to keep an eye on his baby sister just like what Avery and Scarlet would do with him and me when we were kids." The mention of my oldest brother and sister left a pang in both my dad and me. However, he just looks at me and smiles hearing their names though I know as a parent their absence still gets to him. Minutes later my dad suggest I open up the package my mom sent from Africa in the practice room while he offered to watch the store.

I made my way upstairs into my private practice room collecting my thoughts. I open it to see a new baby blanket she sent for her new grandchild. I sit on the sofa gently rubbing my stomach. I looked at the picture on my table my dad has of me with Scarlet, Avery and Quentin along with my parents. It was the last family picture we took before the incident. Between my pregnancy, the status of my relationship with Elliot and the state of my family it's a lot to handle. Slowly I reach for the picture holding it in my hand lost in thought.

"If there's anything I could wish for this upcoming school year…is to start everything over on a clean slate." I said to myself but staring particularly at Scarlet and Avery's picture in the family picture. "I wish you guys were around to give me your naive, poor old defenceless baby sister some advice. Adolescence is more dramatic than you expect it. So I gotta ask…how am I suppose to hold it together and wipe the slate clean? I wish I could change the past and hope things would be what they use to be. But if you guys aren't here for me, then who will when the time comes everything will fall apart around you?"


	2. Bursting the Bubble

**Chapter 2: Bursting the Bubble**

 **Austin's POV**

I was under the assumption that I was going home the week prior to the start of the school year. On the contrary, it's now been two weeks since my parents brought me back home to Miami. However, I got this weird vibe being back after spending months in Tampa at the institute trying to cope and basically reintegrate myself back to normal routine.

I'm not fond of using the term bipolar disorder because that is what I was diagnose with during my sophomore year. I took note of the changes that occurred during my time away. The first thing I come to realize was we've moved addresses and now are living in a completely new neighbourhood. The second thing to point out is that my folks registered me to attend Marino High School this upcoming September. Obviously expulsion from Miami Prep meant they had no choice but to transfer me to attend public high school instead of private school.

It was hard enough my illness tarnished my reputation at that my mom and dad had to tell my new school about my condition. As an added bonus I have to take my medication everyday and I already been recommended to see both the school counsellor and a professional therapist. Gosh, so much for starting on a clean slate with so much chains and limitations.

"Austin it's a nice day outside, why don't you go enjoy the rest of your summer?" My mom suggested while we were having pancakes for breakfast. If there was one thing I definitely missed about home was enjoying a nice batch of warm, delicious, fluffy pancakes. The food at the institute is not as close to the meals my mom cooks.

"With what friends mom? Everyone I knew sure knows as hell to run for the hills when they see me," I said a bit dejected. "If…if…it's not too much I would hope to see Cassidy and explain things to her and possibly apologize for ruining her 16th birthday and…"

"Son, you know that's out of question," My dad sympathetically replied. It was one of my reasons why they had to move because of the incident. Sooner or later I had to deal with the consequences and come to terms with the impact of my actions. "Austin, the last thing we don't want is for you to get yourself into a bind."

"Of course you explained it to me because of the double restraining orders filed by both Cassidy's parents and Trent's parents that I can't go near those two for safety reasons. One was suppose to be my best friend and the other one was my girlfriend and for them to pull that crap…" I tried tuning out of my head the memories of sophomore year. Besides, it's a new start as I keep telling myself and hoping to get past all of this.

"We're sorry for bringing it up. I know it still hurts but honey don't let ruin you. You're better than this and we love you no matter what happens."

"I know mom and I owe to you guys to make up for the crap you had to put up with because of me."

"It's not all so bad and the neighbourhood we're living in is close by to the mattress store," My dad said trying to sound optimistic. "The mall is not too far away and our neighbour across the street happens to be an old family friend of ours. Do you remember Lester and Penny Dawson?"

"That couple from college you two were friends with and owns that music store Sonic Boom at the mall?" I smiled recalling how much I loved going to Sonic Boom whenever we were at the mall. It was a long time ago and I know from fact that my parents were close with the Dawsons.

"Well it just so happens that Lester still lives in the same neighbourhood. He happened to help us get this house and we're planning on having dinner with them sometime soon." Mom continued to go on about how a long time ago I used to hangout with Lester and Penny's children and how I was close with them being an only child with no siblings. I don't know if I remember any of that because it's been years.

I wasn't ready reintroduce myself to society just yet since I was still in the resettling process, meaning my bedroom. My parents just moved in a few weeks ago and there were still boxes from the move that needed to be unpacked. Due to the latest inventory boom at the mattress store they hadn't had time to settle in. My dad left for the store after breakfast and despite being a lovely day outside opted to help my mom unpack the rest of our things. It's the least I could do for her.

 **Ally's POV**

It amaze me the lengths my best friends would go to to make things less complicated and dramatic. When I arrived at Sonic Boom earlier that day Trish and Dez surprised Elliot and me with a baby shower. I wasn't due for another three weeks but they thought it would be nice to throw one before the back to school fiasco. I needed to figure out how I was going to work around between school and raising a baby. I wonder if Elliot was thinking the same thing too.

Dad surprised me with a visit from Quentin but unfortunately it was only going to last for the day. I'm surprised he actually took the time to come to the baby shower due to internship for school. He's currently attending UMCP also known as the University of Maryland, College Park. The last two years my relationship with my brother had it fair shares of ups and downs especially in dad's case. We still have our days wishing Scarlet and Avery were still around but not anymore.

"And here we're zooming in on Miss Ally Dawson and her bowling ball stomach," Dez jokingly said videotaping the festivities. "Looks like my good mama bear gal pal is sporting a large melon."

"Hey ding dong how many times did I warn you not to get a close zoom up on Ally's pregnant stomach?" Trish playfully scolded Dez. It never gets old hearing my two best friends hurl insults at one another and argue.

"Oh guys knock it off," Quentin told my friends. "The last thing I need is for my unborn nephew or niece to be expose to your Zaliens wackiness."

"Thank you so much big brother to agreeing with me that the Zaliens franchise is nothing but a ridiculous horror film." I teased my friends before thanking them for the baby shower. We watch dad trying to play nice with Elliot's family and for once it seems like a civil afternoon. It surprised me how Elliot's parents are attempting to be nice with me and inquiring about my condition and asking if I'm taking my prenatal vitamins. I guess they're trying to get on my good side because of the fact that their son got his old crafts camp buddy pregnant.

"So I see the hounds are suddenly trying to play nice," Quentin replied. "Look Ally as much as I love you to death I'm still going to be vocal in regards to your boyfriend aka baby daddy. I know it's hard being in your position and dealing with this life changing event coming up despite everything. Just promise me if something goes down with Elliot and I find out he's done something to hurt you, I can guarantee you and dad I'll be on the next flight back to Miami."

"Thanks for showing your concern for me Quentin. You guys always had my back since I was a little." For some odd reason I felt like this conversation kept recurring throughout the day. Why of all days I feel like everyone is trying to hint something to me towards about Elliot? Then I remember noticing at some point during the day Elliot's mom pulling him aside and telling him to "straighten up and step up." She looked like she was concern about something I just couldn't figure out what.

 **Austin's POV**

I took my mom's advice and decided to head out to the Mall of Miami for a bit. We already spent half the day unpacking boxes and fixing my bedroom. I needed to get some new bedsheets for my bed and headed to the mattress store to see if I can get some new pillows. One of the nice perks of your parents owning a mattress store is discounts on bedsheets and pillows. As I walked through the mall I realized how much I missed the random gossip and how shoppers are busy going on through their day.

Is it bad to me to say that I miss inadvertently witness juicy teenage drama that goes on in our young adolescence lives? I was near the mall fountain when I saw these two random teenagers: one girl with blonde hair and a boy with brown hair around my age talking discreetly about meeting up later. Apparently despite it being a public mall, their so called discreet conversation could be broadcast all over the mall. I was tying my shoes when I heard the guy talk about much pressure some situation he was in with his girlfriend was becoming too much. It was obvious the blonde hair girl at the fountain with him wasn't his girlfriend.

 _"Whoever that poor girl that sucker is dating will totally have her bubble burst once she finds out what a douchebag her boyfriend is."_ I thought to myself as the two teens discussed about meeting at the mall later on in the evening. " _Nothing like infidelity to cause teenage drama…"_

 **Ally's POV**

The baby shower finished a little while later as Elliot and I started to clean up the practice room. My dad had to drop Quentin off to the airport because he had an 11:30pm flight that night. I had Trish and Dez bring all the baby presents back to my house while I promised my dad I close up Sonic Boom for the night after we finish cleaning. It was just me and Elliot left at the store as I asked Elliot if he could take out the garbage for me. By the last hour of business there weren't many customers left at the mall.

We didn't have much customers come in during the last hour of business with the exception of this one kid my age glancing at the guitars in the display case. He was carrying a shopping bag of bedsheets. He had blonde hair and brown eyes and seemed preoccupied right now staring at the merchandise. I know it's bad to say since I'm dating Elliot but I couldn't stop staring at the lone customer.

"Looks like you're due any day now," The blonde hair customer replied looking at me. I looked up at him and stopped sweeping the floor for a moment. He had these amazing brown eyes, identical to mine. "So…are you expecting a boy or girl?"

"Excuse me?" I asked shyly.

"A boy or girl? Usually I mean most expecting mothers would want to know the gender of their kids. I mean…well…I'm surprise you're still working and judging by you're stomach you're probably in your last trimester."

"Well I wanted to be surprise what the baby will be. Usually most customers wouldn't ask me about my pregnancy considering that I'm at least 16. Teenage pregnancies are usually frown upon and all."

"Well it's the 21st century a lot has changed over the years," He replied giving me a reassuring smile. For some reason he didn't seem bothered by me and was talking to me like a regular teen his age. "Adolescence is one of those complicated times in a young person's life. For the record, to me you still seem like a regular teenager and don't let it wreck your teen years. I'm sure you'll be a good mother."

"Thank you I appreciate it," I smiled at him. I felt bad that I had to inform him that we were closing up in a few minutes. I stood by the door looking for any sign of Elliot. The customer asked me if he could use the bathroom for a minute so I reluctantly let him use the one upstairs.

Where the heck was Elliot? It doesn't take someone more than thirty minutes to take out the garbage. The dumpster is just around the corner from the store and I just want to go home and rest. I stepped out for a moment and hoped that the customer would be gone once I got back. I went looking for Elliot and suddenly I was literally regretting my decision. I stared in horror at the sight I was seeing and I was speechless and felt my eyes watering up. Out near the mall fountain I saw Elliot making out with Tilly Thompson like he was enjoying it without a care. The idiot finally looked up surprised that he got busted.

"What are you doing?" I said utterly disgusted and angry. Elliot was trying to take a step forwards towards me but the look of heartbreak and my arm out in front stopping him from coming up. I was crying at the point and the last thing I needed was to have his hands touching me.

"Ally, please I'm sorry. Look I can explain this is not what it looks like!" He put his hands on my shoulder and the only response I gave him was a hard slap on the face as I glared at him.

"You're sorry? You're sorry?! Sorry for what? That you got caught!" I glared at Tilly as she stood there like a complete moron not caring. "You got some nerve and after making my sophomore year a living hell!"

"Please you must be dense not to know what the real Elliot is like?" Tilly spat not even considering right now I'm hurt and heartbroken.

"Hey Tilly shut the hell up first!" Elliot snapped.

"It's no secret anymore Elliot she knows the real you and what you're all about! The star athlete of Marino High hooks up with everybody! Freshmen girls, girls from Miami Prep, Pine Ridge. Ally, everyone knows! Everyone knows! He's more than just a baby daddy, he's a certified Casanova!"

"How long has this been going on? Is it true? Is this what you've been doing since the beginning? All this time? You didn't give a damn about me. I can't believe it right now I'm literally freaking out. You inconsiderate son of a bitch! A year and half we been dating and you've been around with other girls including Tilly? Did you happen to use the condom properly now?" I yelled at him crying my eyes out. "How could you do this to me Elliot? Damnit you ruined it!"

"Ally please I'm sorry it's not what it looks like. I promise I'll support you and I know things between us had its rough patches…" Elliot tried explaining but I wasn't going to hear any of it. I was facing the awful reality that he never wanted to be in this relationship.

"Everyone was right about you and me being the nice, sweet, naive Ally Dawson fell for it. Heck, I shouldn't have realized that the words "trust me" constituted as a condom. So tell me Elliot how many shanks did you hook up with? Which one of them gave you the out you needed to back out of our relationship? Forget it okay? I'll go find my own ride home because I'm giving you what you wanted…an out. You didn't care you knocked me up, hooked up with other girls and thank god I don't have to put up with you and the criticism I get from your family and friends. Congratulations, you're free now and you can go to hell for all I care!"

I literally leave crying my eyes out as he attempts to come after me. I head back to Sonic Boom and I quickly lock the door on him. Elliot is begging me to open up until I threatened to call the cops on him if he didn't leave the premise. I couldn't stand to look at him and constantly screamed at him to go away. I walked to the counter holding up the phone as I glared at Elliot. He reluctantly backed off as he was out of sight. I slouched against the counter crying my eyes out but then I felt this weird sensation in my stomach. I winced in pain until I felt water dripping down the side of my leg.

 **Austin's POV**

A day at the mall doesn't end without inadvertently eavesdropping on the latest teenage drama that occurs in the mall. I had to use the bathroom at Sonic Boom after that giant slushy I gulped down earlier. Apparently there was a big confrontation going on and I was hearing a lot of yelling and screaming and threats of calling the police. It sounded pretty intense and I was hoping to head home right away before finding myself in an awkward situation. I come down the stairs and I find the sales clerk I was talking earlier clutching her stomach. She had her hand on the counter and it sounded like she was breathing hard and wincing.

I slowly came down the stairs and then I saw the look on her face and nervously I was thinking to myself she would be alright. However, her expression of pain and distress told me the obvious. So much for trying to avoid any drama free awkwardness.

"Hey…hey are you alright?" I came up to her trying to lend her some sort of support. However, she was wincing and breathing hard and the floor near the counter felt a bit wet. Oh no, please do not tell me that somehow this girl is suddenly about to pop. "Okay…okay…here let's move to that bench over there. Can you move there?"

"Oh gosh it hurts so much! How…how are you still here? Oh man there's no time! Oh it hurts so much!" She's literally crying and sounds obviously scared beyond belief. I help her to the bench trying to figure out what to do next. However, she suddenly grabs my arms for some sort of support and I can't back away. "It's way too early! Please, don't leave me alone please! I'm so scared right now! Stupid son of a bitch of my boyfriend…I just want…I want to kill him so badly! Argh!"

"Alright, just breathe and calm down I'm not going anywhere okay? I'll going to call 911 okay? You're going to be just fine. Can you tell me what's wrong?" I asked just hoping she doesn't tell me what would make this day even more uncomfortable.

"I…I…my water just suddenly broke," She winced and moan in agony. "I…I…think I'm going into labor!"


	3. Cadence Avery Dawson

**Chapter 3: Cadence Avery Dawson**

 **Ally's POV**

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that again?!" The blonde hair boy I accidentally forgot was still in my store nervously asked me. It slipped out of my mind before I barricaded myself away from my now ex-boyfriend I should check all the rooms.

"Did you not hear me? My water just broke!" I sighed in frustration and groaned. "Aaah! Argh!" Great, the contractions are beginning. They're small, but they're not severe but still, they hurt. I see the guy trying to sooth me and calm my nerves. He's probably scared out of his wits and didn't expect to be locked in a store with me.

"Hey just hang in there okay? You're going to be fine," He said in a soothing manner. "I'm not going anywhere alright? Look, I borrowed my mom's car I can get you to the hospital. Can you stand up? Do you want to call anybody…like your parents, or someone?"

"Just get me to a damn hospital will you?" I shrieked grabbing his shoulders. "So much for a drama free baby shower. Gosh I'm not due for another three weeks unless…that stupid son of a bitch did this to me! Hey…hey…I didn't get your name. I…should at least know who you are."

"My name is Austin. Don't worry I'm not going to leave you. So…you know my name what's yours?"

"I'm Ally…it's a pleasure to meet you Austin…but not under these circumstances." I groan as another contraction hits. I'm trying to control my breathing as I'm yelling instructions to Austin to grab my purse, the emergency spare hospital bag I had on hand and get my cellphone and pull out the keys to lock the store. Who knew that August 5th is a day known for bringing two strangers together under the worst circumstances.

"Here grab my hand and slowly breathe in and out. I didn't park too far from here." Austin helps me up and he can see the worry and panic on my face. I wasn't really prepared to suddenly go into labor and I was desperately trying to get a hold of my dad, Quentin, Trish or Dez. We finally reached Austin's car and he helps me into the back seat and tosses everything inside. "Hey huh Ally...I should probably call my folks to tell them I'm going to be coming home late!"

"Do you know what you can do right Austin?" I replied frantically as another contraction comes again. "Just get me to a damn hospital right now!"

"How far is the hospital from here?"

"About twenty minutes, but I don't have twenty minutes!" I shrieked through gritted teeth. "Speed if you have too I'm not giving birth in the back seat of a car!"

"Okay, okay relax I'm going! I'm going as fast as I can!" Austin already sped out of the parking lot driving towards the direction of the hospital. He was already speeding through traffic but also driving recklessly at the same time. I can see him glancing at me through his mirror feeling uncomfortable being in a car with me.

"Stupid son of a bitch did this to me! I'm definitely going to grind an axe with him and fucking Tilly!" I screamed, causing Austin to jump.

"Was…was that you earlier I overheard yelling threatening to call the cops on somebody?" Austin asked.

"I really don't want to talk about it right now. The last person I don't want to see is my now douchebag of a supposed baby daddy." I gritted through my teeth. After what seemed like hours, we finally arrived at the hospital. Austin parked the car and carried me bridal style through the parking lot and we burst through the doors into the hospital.

"Help me we got a situation here! I got a 16 year old girl in labor and we need a wheelchair right now." I heard Austin demand the front desk receptionist.

"When did your friend go into labor?" the receptionist asked.

"I'm not sure I'm just some customer that ended up witness her water breaking at her work," Austin explained. "Does it matter? By the look on her face she's obvious in a lot of pain and scared out of her mind! She needs to be admitted now!"

"Auustin!" I groan as another contraction hits causing me to squeeze Austin's shoulders and dig my nails in. "It's hurts so much! Argh!"

"Lady I suggest you admit now!" He yelped watching the receptionist hit the on call button. A few minutes later a couple of nurses come rushing down the hall, one of them pushing a wheelchair. Austin set me in gently. "Ally listen to me these nurses are going to take care of you. Do you want me to call your family and friends for you? I can tell them what's going on."

"I don't want to go in there alone. Hello, having a baby right now." I told him. "Can we please get a move on?"

"But what…how will we get in contact with…"

"Excuse me young man," one of the nurses tapped my shoulder. "We need to get a move on right now. Are you the father?'

"Huh I'm sorry…what did you say?" Austin asked bewildered.

 **Austin's POV**

"Usually we only allow immediate family into the delivery room. Are you family or the father of the baby?" one of the nurses firmly asked.

"I'm sorry…but…huh I'm…well…I'm…" I stammered in disbelief. This has got to turn out to be the absolute most awkward and uncomfortable August 5th I've ever experienced. I hardly don't know anything about Ally and suddenly I'm at the hospital with her about to go into labor. Less than an hour I was chatting with a random sales clerk from Sonic Boom, the next I inadvertently become the person for support.

"Hello, teenage girl about to have a baby," Ally told them gritting her teeth. "For God sakes someone come in with me I don't want to go in there alone!"

"Young lady is your friend going to come with you into the delivery room?" The nurse asked Ally as she grabbed a hold of my arm and reluctantly nodded. There was no backing out of this and part of me felt obligated to stay with Ally. I gave Ally's phone to the receptionist to contact her family and friends she told me about on the way. I followed the nurses rushing down the hall quickly with Ally and they got her into a hospital gown. I reluctantly got into the scrubs they gave me as the nurses helped Ally onto the bed. I sat in the chair next to her bed.

"How are you doing, Ally?" I quietly asked but knowing she was going to give me the same answer she did over an hour ago.

"Well let's see this wasn't the baby shower I had in mind. I didn't expect to find my boyfriend making out with the girl who tormented me since middle girl. I can't believe that asshole did this to me. Is this the thanks I get from him?" Ally gritted yelling. "That was what you heard and listen I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for? It wasn't your fault what happened with your boyfriend. Do you want him to still come?" I nervously asked.

"Forget him I'm done with him after this. If he shows up at the hospital I'm not going to give him the satisfaction that he got the best of me argh!" She had another contraction as the nurses told her she had to wait for awhile. However, Ally's scowl told them otherwise demanding drugs or something to knock her out.

I'm trying to figure out how to make this whole ordeal less awkward and uncomfortable because being in a room with a hysterical and hormonal soon to be teen mom can do that. She was ranting for a good three hours about how she found out her boyfriend was a pathological womanizer. Ally looked both heartbroken and angry at the same time but I couldn't tell because of the labor pains. However, the way she described her relationship I felt sympathy for her. It reminded me of what I went through last year with Cassidy.

But for a girl like Ally, she didn't deserve to be treated like crap by a guy who didn't give a damn he knocked up his girlfriend. He didn't give a damn about the consequences and the ramifications of his actions. Now, I'm sitting in a hospital room with a girl I barely know waiting for her to give birth.

"That son of a bitch put me in this room three weeks too early Austin. I just want someone to give me some drugs," she yelled. "Oh god, it hurts!"

"I'm sure the doctor will be here soon," I said uneasy. "Huh…just keep breathing in and out."

"Look if you want to leave I get it. You don't know me and unfortunately ended up being at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"I know you're scared and if it's any consolation, you're not alone in this whole ordeal or whatever you want to call it." Okay that was probably a good save there and sparing myself any further awkwardness. In reality, if I left Ally alone in that hospital I wouldn't forgive myself. Technically, she was giving me an out of an uncomfortable situation but it looked like she needed support.

After a little while the doctor finally came just when Ally grabbed my hand as another contraction hit. Oh gosh my hand felt sore and numb as I yelped due to the strength of her grip. She must have probably broken a few of my fingers as she was mouthing sorry. Thank goodness they finally gave Ally the epidural and I know based on health class childbirth was one those painful experiences women had to endure. When the next contraction hit Ally she clutched her stomach as she moaned. It looks like I'm going to be in for one long and uncomfortable night.

 **Ally's POV**

I spent five more hours in labor and by then I was ready to kill everyone in the room. The nurses informed me that my family was on the way to the hospital and right now the one person that is here to witness the birth of my baby is Austin. At this point it really didn't matter who was in the delivery room with me as long as it wasn't Elliot. I can't understand why Austin didn't want to leave and he barely knows me. It was hard enough spending an uncomfortable night with a random shopper who inadvertently turned out to be someone who owe big time.

After what seemed like an eternity of hours in labour, the doctor said. "Okay Ally, you're ready to push now."

"About flicking time," I exclaimed as she put on her gloves and the nurses all ready. "Alright Ally, on three I want you to push as hard as you can. Hold it for ten seconds alright honey?" I nodded quickly, breathing heavily and grabbing Austin's hand. I heard him yelp once again due my grip and his eyes go wide with shock seeing what is transpiring.

"Okay, one, two, three and push Ally!" I gave it my all and held it before gasping and lying back. "Alright Ally again, and push, push, harder!" my doctor told me saying I'm awesome.

"Someone shoot me," I moaned before pushing with all my might again.

"Oh man this is should probably be included for health if I have to take it again," Austin said uncomfortably. "Huh, you're doing good."

"Don't push me or else I'll slap the living day out of you!" I yelled. "Besides try being the one pushing a bowling ball out!"

The doctor just grinned at me. "I can see the head, Ally, two more big pushes and you have this baby out in no time. Ready and push!"

I pushed, and relaxed as much as I could with a baby half inside of me. It didn't help that Austin was freaking out from the sight of seeing me pushing out a baby from my you know what. He was literally mumbling saying something about this all being a dream. My doctor instructed me to give one last big push using up all my strength I had in reserve in my body like it was my job. Suddenly, the room was filled with a sound that etched in my mind of my baby crying as I flopped back in exhaustion.

"Congratulations Ally, you have a beautiful baby girl," the doctor smiled as asked Austin if he wanted to cut the umbilical cord. Instead, he instantly told the doctor to cut it and then wrapped the baby and set it on my chest. I burst into tears looking at the little infant squirming and crying.

"I can't believe it. My precious little baby girl." Austin stared at amazement and bewilderment seeing the little baby I'm holding. He was left speechless.

"Whoa she's so small and tiny like a little doll," He commented not sure what to say.

"You must be proud to be the father of such an adorable little baby girl," One of the nurses complimented catching me and him off guard. He stared in shock by the comment and I obviously had to correct the nurse that Austin wasn't the father.

"Huh…it's just…I'm…well I don't have any relation to…" Austin stuttered.

"Look I'm sorry if you had to hear that," I quickly apologized. "It's just I know this has been one strange night and me impulsively dragging you in the middle of this mess. Huh if it's any consolation thank you for everything these last couple hours. I don't know how I would have survived the night."

"If it's also any consolation Ally I think you did a good job and you have a pretty little baby girl." Austin simply smiled at me. "You'll make a good mother I know it."

The doctor scooped the baby up a few minutes later to examine and clean her off. Since she was born three weeks early than expected, they wanted to see if she needed to be kept in NICU for observation. On the contrary, the doctor seemed amaze by the baby's prognosis that she didn't need to be transferred but they recommended that we needed to stay for a week or two at most for observation.

A few minutes later, the doctor brought the baby back wrapped nicely in a pink blanket with a pink cap on head and laid her in my arms. I pulled the blanket away form her face and she yawned before opening her eyes. They were greyish blue but I knew they get darker over time, since me and Elliot both have brown eyes. I look at my daughter and there's a hint of Elliot in her too. I'm crying again with a mixture of emotions and still in awe I'm holding my daughter in my arms.

"Oh Ally, the nurse has informed me that your family is out in the waiting room. Once we clear up everything here we'll transfer you to a private room so you and your daughter can recuperate." The doctor smiled before standing up. "So far, your baby's lungs and breathing is fine but still she's in good health. A tad underweight for a newborn, five pounds and nine ounces but an acceptable size for a newborn. I'll have one of the nurses bring you the paperwork to fill out."

"Thank you for everything doctor, and can you please let my family and friends know I'm alright?" I asked as I requested she pass on a message to my folks. She waved and left the room.

"If you want to know the time and date right now it's approximately 6am August 6th." Austin said. "You been in labor for a total of nine hours."

"August 6th? So officially that's your birthday baby girl," I repeated as I saw that Austin was looking at his phone. I'm assuming he must have gotten a dozen of messages left on his phone by his parents. "Austin, thank you for the last nine hours. I don't know you but I pretty much owe you big time for this."

 **Austin's POV**

After nine hours of the most unsettling, but aspiring but also awkward experience of my life, something good came out this. Sometime later, Ally and the her daughter were transferred to a private room to rest as her family and friends visited her. I had to call my parents and explain where I was for the last nine hours but luckily Ally's doctor vouched on my behalf. I was looking to quietly take my leave until Ally's dad and brother spotted me and insisted I stay for a bit.

I watched Ally show off her new daughter to her two best friends she introduced me to: the Latina girl named Trish and the red headed guy named Dez. It felt weird for me being there but Ally's family and friends were showing me gratitude for staying with her throughout her labor when they were struggling to get to the hospital. They all took turns holding the baby as I watched sitting in the far corner of the room. There were a lot of questions about the whereabouts of the baby's father but Ally didn't want to discuss what happened.

"How did it happen Ally? I thought you weren't due for another three weeks," Trish said.

"You could thank Elliot for that. He wasn't invested in this nor he didn't want to take responsibility." Ally sighed cradling her daughter close. "Apparently I didn't know my now ex-boyfriend too well courtesy of Tilly Thompson. I caught him last night fully making out with Tilly at the mall. I was so angry and upset with him that I induced my labor. He's the last person I don't want to see and I don't give a damn if I have to hear it from his family they need to deal with it."

"Oh Ally I'm so sorry to hear that," Dez said giving her a hug.

"That little prick," her brother Quentin cursed. "Baby sis give me the word and I'll introduce that jackass to a world of pain. It doesn't to give him the right to break my baby sister's heart and go around making out with the female student body of Miami city school district."

"I pretty much slap the living daylight out of him if it makes you happy to hear it Quentin."

"So sweetie, have you thought of a name for my new granddaughter yet?" Her dad asked. Ally nodded and looked down at the baby, letting out a sigh and smile.

"I did dad," She smiled and caressed her daughter's cheek with her finger. "Her name…it's Cadence Avery Dawson. I think it suits her and I always thought that Scarlet had the most awesome middle name and Avery just fitted for her middle name. Are you alright dad? Quentin?"

"She looks like Cadence Avery, it's a beautiful name," Ally's dad and brother replied. It got me curious to wonder why the mention of Scarlet and Avery made Ally's family and friends feel a bit down? While Ally cooed with her daughter Cadence about August 6th officially being her birthday, she looked up at me.

"Austin, come here for a minute." She called me over as I reluctantly walked over to her bedside. "Would you like to hold her?"

I looked nervous and uncertain if I should hold a baby that wasn't even mine but yet witnessed being born. I gently declined the offer to hold Cadence even though she insisted I meet her daughter and that Cadence was thanking me. However, these people were persistent and kept pressuring me to hold the baby. "Look, I don't want to hurt her."

"Don't be ridiculous. The least I could do to reward you for your help is the opportunity to hold my daughter." She said. "Beside, there's no way I couldn't make it through labor without your help." She showed me how to hold her and support her back as she gently passed Cadence over to me. Soon, the baby was softly settling in my arms. "There! See, you're a natural. Cadence is thanking you for what you did."

At first I felt uncomfortable and weird holding her but what shocked me was when Cadence reached out to grab one of my fingers. I was dazzled by her tiny eyes curiously looking at me. However, I give her a small smile as I stare at her.

"Hello Cadence it's nice to meet you. My name is Austin and I want to welcome you to the world. I hope it treats you very kindly and I hope our paths will cross again sometime."


	4. School Days & Chance Encounters

**Chapter 4: School Days & Chance Meetings**

 **Austin's POV**

The rest of the summer passed by quickly and Labor Day was over with. I'm nervously standing in front of the steps of Marino High School where I'm going to live out the next two years. The remainder of summer vacation went on and after the whole August 6th experience but still was on my mind. I recall leaving the hospital after my parents came to pick me up and I was hoping to go back the next day to visit Ally and the baby. Unfortunately, when I went back to the hospital she was already discharged.

I dropped by Sonic Boom a couple of times hoping to get some information about Ally and where she lives but I had no luck. Did I ever think about what happened to Ally after the birth of her daughter? Well wherever she is I hoped she was doing alright adjusting to life as a single teenage parent after spending nine hours in a delivery room hearing her rant about how much of a scumbag her daughter's father was. Overall, I continued to spend the rest of my summer vacation attending my mandated therapy sessions; spending a few days a week working at my parents' mattress store despite how much the job lags and registering for school.

The job searching thing was one thing my therapist Dr. Thomas suggested and revive my hobby in my interest in music. I remember one day after I finished up a session I headed to Sonic Boom and saw this amazing classic Gibson acoustic guitar. Only problem was it cost a lot of money and the closet I get to owning it was to rent it out every month. Putting summer vacation behind I walked into school and went to the office to pick up my student ID, timetable and class schedule and head to homeroom.

I hand my timetable to the teacher and take a seat behind a red haired ginger boy talking to a a Latina girl sitting across from him. Something seemed familiar about them until the red haired boy turns to face me. "Oh my God, Trish look who it is!" he exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh, shut up it's him!" the girl replied staring at me with awe. "You're the guy from the hospital."

"Excuse me? Have we met before?" I asked confused.

"What it's been a month and suddenly you don't remember us," the girl sounded offended. "Okay quick intros: my name is Trish De La Rosa and the red head guy in front of you is Dez Wade. We were at St. Michael's Hospital last month with a brown haired girl, our best friend Ally. Please tell me you didn't forget did you?"

The mention of Ally's name caught my attention and then I remembered I met them before last month at the hospital. "Oh my gosh, you're Trish and Dez? Ally's best friends?"

"Well her two BFF's. We all went to the same elementary school together," Dez chuckled. "Refresh my memory again twinkle toes. What's your name again?"

"Oh...I'm Austin Moon. I'm new at Marino High and I guess we all go to the same school together then." I sighed and then spoke again. "Ally?! Ally how is she doing?"

"Well we haven't seen her in the last few weeks since Cadence's birth. From what we know she's still determine to finish her junior year on time and according to her dad she's trying to work some agreement on when she can attend school." Trish said.

"I see well I came back a few days after Cadence's birth but then I found out Ally and the baby were discharged. So I see we're all going to be spending the next two years together."

"Well welcome to the club," Dez said. "So Austin, what brings you to Marino High?"

"I got expelled from my last school for reasons I wish to keep to myself." I replied trying to not to give too much about my bipolar disorder or what happened last year during my sophomore year. It's still a touchy subject and I am not ready to open up about it. "I came from Miami Prep."

"Whoa, you're a transfer student from Miami Prep?" Trish asked as I nodded my head. "Okay so that's an interesting development. Usually the only people that associate which those rich type, snobby little cake eaters are people like Tilly Thompson, Elliot Wicks, Chuck McCoy, Kimmy Smith, and Gavin Young."

"I'm guessing there's a hierarchy system here at Marino also is there?" I asked curiously.

"Just like every other high school in the US buddy." Dez replied as we stared at the small clique sitting in the back. "They're like the most popular kids at our school and dubbed as the Fab Five. But those pricks are nothing but superficial, rich spoiled brats and Mr. All-Star Elliot is the shit that runs this school. Till to this day we're wondering how the heck Ally managed to date that guy for about a year and six months?"

"So Elliot…is he Cadence's father?" I inquired wanting to know about how the social structure of this school works. "You guys must really hate this guy a lot."

"We've been in school with these guys since we were ten years old." Trish added. "They made our lives a living hell, but not as bad as what they would do to Ally on a regular basis. Ally's been a rough patch these last few years and her ex-boyfriend's pals made it more difficult for her. When Ally got pregnant during sophomore year things got worse. It's why we're really protective of her because she is our BFF."

"Seems like I have something in common with your best friend." I simply replied before focusing my attention at the teacher giving a lesson for English class. "So what is Marino High like? I'm new to the scene so I want to get to know the place."

"Stick with us Austin and we'll give you the rundown on how to survive the next two years of high school here," Dez said. "Oh and by the way, welcome to Marino High."

 **Ally's POV**

"Okay that's strike two honey on hiring your pals to work at the store," my dad replied as we drove back from the doctor's for Cadence's monthly check-ups.

I had to miss the first day for school because of Cadence's doctor appointment and it sadden me not to see Dez and Trish on our first day of Junior year. The rest of the summer was spent trying to adjust to single teenage parenthood and it was unforgettable but also stressing. My mom flew in from Africa after she learned how I gave birth and Quentin stayed for the rest of the summer to look after me until he had to return to UMCP. They stayed at the house for about a month until it was time for them leaving both me and my dad to look after Cadence.

My dad has been really supportive of me and he's loving the role of being dotting grandfather, despite his tendency to be cheap a few times. Still, it was just me and him in Miami looking after Cadence and to add the responsibility of looking after Sonic Boom put a lot of pressure on us. I insisted that I still help out at the store but my dad wanted me to take some time off to look after my daughter.

"What happened this time dad? What did Dallas do this week?" I sighed wondering what went wrong.

"No offense to your friend and I know he means well but the guy is a total klutz and a disaster. Last week he dropped a stack of boxes and it spilled into a display of violins in the front." My dad exclaimed. "I had to spend three hours on the phone with the insurance company for the merchandise and order a dozen new violins to replace the ones Dallas broke."

"Come on dad he couldn't be worse than Dez," I tried sounding optimistic.

"Yeah and I'm still cleaning bread crumbs out of the tuba thanks to Dez. Look I know your friends are trying to help but…they're…"

"They're walking employee disasters waiting to happen," I slightly joked as my dad pulled up to our house. My dad helped me get Cadence's baby carrier out of the back seat while I got her baby bag. I saw my neighbour from across the street come over named Mimi Moon talking to my dad.

"Oh hey Lester," Mimi greeted us. "Hello Allyson and who is this little cutie?"

"Mimi how's it going? Mike watching the store today?" Lester replied happily. "Sorry as of late you know with the ex-wife visiting for the summer, and Quentin back in Maryland for school and plus the store. It's been a very hectic and busy summer."

"Yeah and plus taking care of this little one Mrs. Moon," I simply added. "Oh I forgot to introduce you to the little one here. This is Cadence….my daughter. She was born last month and my dad drove us for her first doctor's appointment."

"Isn't she adorable? She looks just like you Allyson," Mrs. Moon complimented. "Your dad has been telling us that you're committed into raising her full time while still finishing up high school. You are a remarkable young lady to take that much responsibility."

"Thank you Mrs. Moon I appreciate the compliment. I talked to my teachers to at least get ahead of the lessons plans if there are days I can't go to school."

"Listen Mimi how about you and Mike come over Friday night for dinner. I don't remember when was the last time our families got together," My dad said. "And I heard that your son is now going to Marino High. I'm sure he'll run into my Ally sometime."

"Oh you have a son? My parents used to talk about the playdates we had when we were very little and he goes to Marino High now. I'll sure love to see him again after all these years." I smiled.

"Okay then it's settle we'll be over on Friday night and we'll drag our son along for dinner." Mimi replied as she left. "I'll see you two later."

"Well Ally I got to head back to the store. Dallas is working a shift today and I need to supervise to make sure you friend doesn't break the store." My said said giving me a hug as he left.

I walked back into the house and I put Cadence in her bassinet as I got a bottle ready for her. I looked at my messages deleting the ones that were from Elliot which I been doing since the night I caught him with Tilly. I got text messages from Dez and Trish filling me about how the first day of school went and them going on about the latest gossip. Since Cadence's birth, Dez and Trish have been my constant source of news of the latest stories going on.

As much as I wanted to be out with my friends and spend time working at Sonic Boom, I had to face the reality of my life now. I'm 16 years old, even though my birthday is not till November and in my junior year of high school and a single teen mother. Many thought I was out of my mind to keep Cadence but at least she's here and that is one decision I don't regret. I don't regret having her and I'm going to make a promise to be a dedicated mother to her.

 **Austin's POV**

"Man I can't believe Dallas got suspended and it's only the first week of school," Trish replied as me, Trish and Dez the three of us walked into the lunch room.

I was getting use to the routine of daily life at Marino High and I was adjusting to socially interacting with kids my age again. Still, I had to take my medication everyday to keep myself in check but I did it out of the eyes of my new friends. I met some new friends the last few days: Trish's boyfriend Jace; Dez's girlfriend Carrie and her younger sister Piper who was a sophomore and a mutual friend of theirs Dallas. I had my first encounter with the in crowd and believe me what Trish and Dez told me about them was on right on the mark.

Dallas was friends with them too, but he was different from Elliot, Tilly and the rest of the In Crowd. The latest gossip around school this week was Dallas' suspension because he got into a fight with one of Elliot's buddies on football team. If those guys knew the real truth behind Dallas' suspension.

"Well his parents are going to flip out on him and this is already the end of the first week of school," Piper said. "Do you think they're going let him play tonight at Shedder's? We got a gig and we still need to make money."

"You…play in a band?" I asked Piper.

"Yeah only just local but only at Shedder's. It's where Carrie and Trish works," Piper explained. "The manager Hazel allows us to play there on weekends as a backup house band. Unfortunately, we're lacking a keyboard player and another guitarist. Our previous keyboard player was a foreign exchange student who had to go back to Hong Kong after the end of the school year and our other guitarist moved to Georgia this year."

"We could always ask Ally to play." Jace suggested. "She's a musical genius and her working at Sonic Boom come on. She's a natural."

"I would want to ask Ally really badly and she would be our next choice for keyboard player but I don't want to put that pressure on her." Piper sighed. "She already has a lot on her plate with Cadence and then the thing that happened a few years ago with Scarlet and Avery. I just don't want to bring up some bad memories for her and I respect the hell out of her."

"You guys seem to care a lot about Ally," I replied to them. From the stories I was hearing about Ally all week made me curious to track her down again. I listen to some of the rumours that people spread around the school about her and obviously I was no fool and I didn't believe them. "What happened with Ally? There seems to be certain things about her you guys avoid talking about."

"It's because it isn't our business to talk about it. Ally is special to us," Dez said sincerely. "She's been through a couple of rough patches and none of the douchebags at this school don't know the real her. We're about the only people at this table that don't go with the hype advertised by the It Crowd. Those guys did a lot of damage to Ally's reputation."

"It was why Dallas got suspended," I muttered quietly. "Him and I got gym class together and he heard one of the guys talk about Ally. Elliot and his friend were talking about Ally and the baby and Elliot's friend heard this rumour about Ally going on the Maury Show to do one those segments of teen mom paternity tests. It made me upset because I knew it wasn't true and Elliot just went along with it. Soon, the entire gym class were cracking up jokes until I floored Elliot's friend."

"Wait…you were the one that suckered punched Nathan?" Trish asked as I nodded. "But how did Dallas end up getting the suspension instead?"

"He pulled me off of Nathan and it all broke loose in the locker room until Coach Simmons walked in. He assumed Dallas and Nathan were the ones that started the fight and Elliot was about to rat me out until Dallas took the fall. He just glared at Elliot to keep his mouth shut and that was that."

"It's because we're the only people at this table that knows Elliot is the father of Ally's daughter," Dez exclaimed. "That jerk maybe supposedly untouchable and Marino High's golden boy but he lays off on teasing us with the threat we'll reveal to the whole school about his little secret."

"Mr. All American is due for some high prestige sports scholarship to Dartmouth," Carrie said. "What a asshole."

"But still, I can't believe Dallas would do that for you Austin," Piper commented. "Dallas is the probably the only person of the It Crowd people respect."

"Yeah and I owe him for taking the fall for me over the fight in gym class." I slightly smiled. "He said it was because I was there for Ally the night she went into labor and the fact she got him a job at Sonic Boom, which he evidently got fired from. Something about being a walking disaster employee."

"Well that's Dallas for you. Hey Hazel said there's an opening for bus boy at Shedder's I could put a word in for…." Carrie said.

"Noooooo!" Everyone at the table exclaimed. "Hey we love Dallas but yeah, he stinks at holding down jobs. But doesn't go through them as fast as Trish."

"Hey I resent that but hey it's me." Trish laughed. "Why do you think my resume is eight pages long. I have a truck load of work experience. So Austin, what do you say? Do you want to come down to Shedder's tonight?"

"I wish I could but I can't." I said regretfully. "My parents are dragging me to dinner with them to one of our family friend's house. Maybe another night. Besides, I made a deal with my folks to go in order to front some money to buy this new Gibson acoustic guitar from Sonic Boom."

 **Ally's POV**

It sucked that I missed the first week of school but I informed my dad that starting Monday I was going back. We worked it out that during the school day I drop Cadence off to my grandmother's place. She lived ten minutes away so it will be easy for me to go to her place during lunch hours to feed Cadence. She was a retired nurse so she taught me how to prepare bottles of breast milk and get Cadence use to drinking at least one bottle while I was at school.

It was only six hours a day I be away from my daughter but I had no choice and flunking out and becoming a high school dropout wasn't in my future. However, the only problem I needed to figure out was who would look after Cadence when I was working? Dad said that she be alright to nap and rest in the practice room at the store. I didn't mind it but still I couldn't do that to my baby bringing her to work everyday and probably the noise would make Cadence cranky.

This was a lot to take in and every once in awhile mom or Quentin would call to check up on dad, me and Cadence. Even though mom and dad are divorced they still mutually get along for my and Quentin's sake and their granddaughter. I put Cadence down for a nap and headed downstairs to help dad get dinner ready because we were having Mike and Mimi over. Dad was cooking pot roast tonight and smelled delicious while I was reading more texts from Dez and Trish.

"Oh my gosh dad! You won't believe the latest gossip Trish and Dez filled me in on." I exclaimed excitedly.

"Obviously I can tell by your face because you've been attached to that phone like it's your lifeline." My dad said jokingly.

"Apparently there's a new student at Marino High and it's Austin!" I said reading Trish's text message. "He saw Trish and Dez and recognized him from last month at the hospital. He goes to Marino with us. Wow, that's news to me and I was trying to track him down for a month to thank him. Those two introduced him to the others at school and gave him a rundown of how the social scene at school works, including dealing with the It Crowd."

"Well that's good news to hear sweetie." A minute later the doorbell rings and I go to answer the front door. I open the front door to see Mike, Mimi and then my eyes widen as I look at their son standing behind them.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Moon," I greeted before their son came in full view as I got startled. "Austin?!"

"Ally?!" he replied back shocked. "Oh my gosh it's you!"

"Austin how do you know Allyson?" his mom asked.

"Wait a minute Austin, you're Mike and Mimi's son?" I said surprised. "Oh man, you live across the street from me?" I then realized they were still standing outside as I stood aside to let them in the house.

"You're Allyson?" Austin asked me looking surprised. "You're Lester Dawson's daughter? Oh man your family owns Sonic Boom?"

"Son is there something you want to explain to us?" Mike asked as my dad walked into the room.

"Mimi, Mike it's so great to see you again," My dad stopped for a minute and stared at Austin. "Would you look at that, it's a small world isn't it? Austin Moon? My you've grown up a lot. I never realized a month ago you were the boy at the hospital with my little girl. Didn't expect you're the same little Austin Moon that used to play over at my house with my kids years ago."

"Hey Lester I see you and your Ally apparently met Austin during the summer," his parents were staring at us curiously. "Anyone like to fill us in?"

"Mom, dad do you remember last month around August when I was late for not coming home for nine hours?" Austin exclaimed. "And I called you about being stuck at the hospital with some girl that went into labor? The girl turned out to be Ally. She was the girl I took to the hospital the night she gave birth to her daughter."

"It's true Mr. and Mrs Moon," I confirmed Austin's story. "Austin was the one that was there at the hospital the night I gave birth to Cadence. As an added bonus I didn't realize the guy I wanted to thank for that day lives across the street from me."

"Well this certainly a special occasion dinner wouldn't you say people?" My dad said sounding optimistic. I never realized all this time he actually was just less than twenty feet from where I lived. Austin slightly laughed thinking the same circumstances we run into each other again thanks to our parents' mutual friendship with one another. "Ally, why don't show Austin around while his parents and me get the table ready?"

Once our parents headed off into the kitchen it was just Austin and me in the living room alone. "So Allyson's your full name?" He asked sheepishly.

"Yeah it is but usually everyone calls me Ally, except your parents, and some of the my other relatives." I slightly smiled. "This is a surprise Austin."

"I never expected seeing you again Ally. This is sure going to be a very interesting night wouldn't you say?" Austin said looking at me with curiosity. Looking at our parents both of us knew they go way back as friends and hearing them talk about our families going way back this dinner is sure going to give us an insight to the history of the Dawsons and Moons.

"So, how about I show you around the house?" I offered him. "It gives me an idea to get to know Austin Moon once again."

"I think I like that," Austin replied. "Gives me an idea to get reacquainted with Miss Ally Dawson."


	5. How to Get Reacquainted

**Chapter 5: How to Get Reacquainted**

 **Austin's POV**

"So that's the tour of my house," Ally concluded the tour of her house and she quickly went to check up on Cadence. The baby was still sound asleep as Ally continued to carry around the baby monitor as we made our way back to her living room. The mysterious pregnant teen I helped out last month at Sonic Boom turned out to the be daughter of the guy who owns the store. This is a small world I would say.

"Thanks for showing me around your place Ally." I said sheepishly. We both sat next to each other on the sofa in silence. I spent my summer vacation wondering about Ally, how her and Cadence were doing and if I would ever encounter again. Suddenly, I run into her over a month later and realize that she lives right across the street from me. Her parents are friends with my parents and our families have history with one another. I looked at her family photos on the fireplace mantle and saw pictures of Ally with her older siblings.

"Would you like something to drink Austin?" she asked.

"I think I'll be alright until dinner." It was silent for a few minutes again until I tried to make small talk with her. "So how are things going with Cadence?"

"What do you expect from a single teenage mom? It's all about balancing everything in order from school to raising a baby and even holding a steady job to pay to support my daughter. Also since Cadence's birth my sleeping patterns have drastically changed where she either wakes up during the day and in the middle of the night. So Austin I heard that you ran into Trish and Dez on the first day of school."

"Yeah Dez recognized me from the hospital, same with Trish. They been friendly and welcoming to me showing me around the school, introducing me to four of your other friends, and also showed me how the social scene at Marino High works." I exclaimed.

"Well they've been my constant source of contact to the outside world. So you probably know about Elliot and his "It Crowd" of friends? I haven't been in school for a week and Trish and Dez are telling me that those scumbags are saying stuff about me aren't they?" Ally said sounding dejected and upset. "So which one of them decided to get the bonfire going with the rumour mill about me?"

"You sound upset Ally and for the record, I don't believe any of the stuff that is said about at school." I reassured her. "During my first week your friends talked non-stop about you and it made me curious to track you down again. I was wondering how you were doing after the whole labor thing. I actually tried to visit you at the hospital but the nurses said you and Cadence were discharged already."

"My apologies," she simply said.

"Elliot and the "It Crowd" remind me of these kids I from my old school. They were nothing but spoiled, superficial, cake eating snobs who thought they were the centre of the universe."

"Oh really? It seems like a common thing to have cliques like that running around high school." Ally replied looking at me. "So what school did you transfer from?"

"Surprisingly I transferred from Miami Prep. When I told Trish and Dez they said both Marino High and Miami Prep's popular cliques of students hangout. I wasn't big on the whole private school scene but the curriculum was intense. I'm not an academic achiever but I pass by on average marks, I had friends and a girlfriend until sophomore year. My entire reputation got tattered thanks to some personal crap that went down and got me thrown and sent off to an involuntary vacation destination in Tampa Bay for four months."

"I guess you and me both had uneventful sophomore years." Ally said sadly but then perked up a bit. "But hey, it's junior year and it's time to start on a clean slate Austin. I got my family, my friends and my daughter to get me through this."

"You're very perky and optimistic and thanks for the compliment. Yeah, I believe it's our year to start all over on a clean slate." I commented still sitting on the sofa. "So, there's something you should know about me and it's something I haven't told the others because it's embarrassing and personal."

"Austin you don't need to tell me and besides it's been years from what our parents said about us. We still need to get reacquainted."

"I feel like I owe it to you because I unintentionally found out something personal and not so pleasant about you." I said but that didn't come out properly. I've only been home for about a few weeks and the biggest challenge I'm facing is how this thing I'm dealing with will affect how I relate to people. The thing I feared is the fact I can have another episode or breakdown again and not be able to control my emotions.

"Are you alright? Is something the matter?" she asked curiously.

"Okay here's the deal." I started breathing in and out, trying to collect my thoughts. She seemed like a nice person and my family knows her family. "I was diagnosed with Bipolar Disorder during sophomore year. It slowly progressed until I had my first psychotic episode during the spring that resulted in a violent outburst towards my ex-girlfriend Cassidy. My parents…sent me to a mental health facility for four months for treatment. Look, if you want me to stop talking, I will if it's making feel uncomfortable."

"Why should I judge you? It's normal for people to deal with mental illness it shouldn't stop them from living their lives." Ally's response surprised me and the way she was talking to me wasn't what I expected. There was something about this girl that stumped me. "We can't control what happens to us because life has its ways of testing us. You don't have to hide anything from me and I'm not one to be judgmental so you don't have to worry."

"Wow, you're not afraid of me? You're not worried that I'm some sort of basket case? What if your friends find out about this?"

"It's your choice whether or not you want to share this with others. But with me, it doesn't matter because I wouldn't look at you differently. That day in the music store you didn't look at me like some sort of irresponsible pregnant teen who didn't know the meaning of protection. You'll learn how to deal Austin."

"Thanks Ally and if it's okay for now can we keep this to ourselves. I appreciate it." I said as she simply smiled and nodded her head. A few minutes later our parents called us to tell us that dinner was ready. Both of us knew that this was going to be a long night consisting embarrassing stories down memory lane.

 **Ally's POV**

During the meal, my dad and Austin's parents kept on talking about the old days while Austin and me ate our meals in silence. Every now and then we would occasionally glance at one another across the table. I kept the video baby monitor to make sure Cadence is still asleep. Our parents kept talking about this past summer and how their businesses are doing. When my dad asked Austin's parents about his summer in Tampa Bay it made them feel uncomfortable.

I looked up at Austin staring at his parents figuring out how to approach the topic of his mental illness. I already spent an hour and a half earlier before dinner hearing Austin talk about his Bipolar Disorder with me. I was a little worried about how his parents would react if they knew Austin told me about his diagnosis but it wasn't that. I can tell he seemed comfortable being around my family and our families knew each other for years but his parents were holding back.

My dad continued to talk with Mike and Mimi about the past and the memories they had about us as kids. However, it seemed like in Austin's perspective they were sugarcoating the whole situation he was dealing with right now and then suddenly he just bluntly revealed it.

"Okay mom, dad as much as I love you both you don't have to sugarcoat and feel uncomfortable talking about my diagnosis," Austin said firmly. "I told Ally earlier while you guys were making dinner and the way you guys and Mr. Dawson have been talking about our families it's okay to let them in on what's going on."

"What are you talking about Austin?" My dad asked curiously.

"Dad, let Austin speak and Mike and Mimi, don't worry I'm not afraid and I'm not bothered by what Austin told me." I reassured them.

"Austin are you sure this is something you want to bring up during a dinner conversation?" his parents asked.

"The reason why I was in Tampa Bay was because for the last four months I was being treated for Bipolar Disorder." Austin began to explain ignoring his parents' pleas not to bring up his diagnosis up. "Currently I'm taking lithium and anticonvulsants as my main medication for Bipolar Disorder. For a brief time I was on carbamazepine and lamotrigine but not any antipsychotic meds and also I have to attend weekly mandated therapy sessions. I was diagnosed during the middle of my sophomore year and it was why I got expelled from Miami Prep and then transferred to Marino High. So…that's what I've been up to these last couple of months."

Austin's parents were speechless while my dad just simply took a sip from his glass of water to process everything he heard. I simply smiled admiring Austin's courage to openly admit his diagnosis in front of all of us. I think this was his way of getting our families reacquainted but I wasn't bothered and if this is his way of dealing with his bipolar disorder then so be it.

"Usually…we don't really bring up the whole situation about Austin's bipolar disorder to talk about at dinner." Mimi replied sighing.

"Look Lester we apologize if this is a lot to take in." Mike said. "We're still trying to adjust to Austin's situation and also he is trying to come to terms with it. I do respect that he wanted to let you and Ally in the loop of things as his way to payback Ally and helping her out last month."

"Tell me Austin, how are you doing dealing with your mental illness?" My asked sincerely taking Austin and his parents by surprise. It was just like me when he told me earlier in the evening there was no hint of judgment or criticism in my dad's voice. "It must have been a challenge trying to adjust to living with this thing going on with you. I know the world can be misunderstanding at times not knowing how to handle what you're going through. The fact that you already have done a lot for my daughter tells me something about you."

"It's still an adjustment and right now I'm dealing with the repercussions of the aftermath of my first psychotic breakdown. Look if you want me to stop talking about it I will respect your decision." Austin continued on. "It's just I'm still trying to adjust socializing once again with others and Ally says she wouldn't think anything different of me." He let out a smile before looking at me. "It was because I didn't see her as a single pregnant teen mom last month. I saw her as a normal teen like me just living life day to day."

"So what if Austin is bipolar big deal, it shouldn't stop him from being a normal teenager." I spoke up adding my two cents. "I'm a teenage mother it and yeah I have a kid but it doesn't stop me from also being a normal teenager as well. People at school will talk about kids who have issues don't most kids our age have issues they deal with in their young lives? I have my share of being at the bottom of the barrel and I'm sure Austin has as well." I turn to Austin and he was startled by what I was saying. "It doesn't matter whether or not you tell people about this. Keep in mind there are at least four people sitting at this table who won't look at you any differently."

 **Austin's POV**

I started to realize how close my parents were with Ally and her family. Did I literally reveal my secret openly to two people who I haven't had contact with in years? Was I hearing Ally and her dad tell me in front of my parents that they weren't bother by me being bipolar? Maybe coming over to the Dawson's place wasn't such a bad thing as it gave Ally and me the somewhat unfortunate opportunity to get reacquainted not since last month, but more like in years.

After dinner was finished Ally's dad and my parents were pulling out old home videos and watching it in the living room. Ally offered to wash the dishes to give our parents the opportunity to hangout but I felt like I should help her out. Besides, it was the gentlemen thing to do despite her protest since I was a guest in her house. Every so often we peek into the living room seeing our parents view the home videos and something about them made Ally feel both happy but as well depressed at the same time.

"Boy our parents seem to enjoy watching our younger selves make fools of ourselves," I simply chuckled.

"Yeah and pictures are worth a thousand words but I think you were close with us when we were kids." She replied drying off the dishes.

"Well being an only child has it's advantages and disadvantages. The upside is that you get everything you want and you don't have to share with others. However, the downside is it gets lonely not having an older or younger sibling around to talk to. You're lucky to have two older brothers and an older sister who look out for you."

"Actually it used to be two older brothers and and an older sister. Now it's just one older brother." Ally sighed heavily after we finish putting the dishes away. "My oldest brother Avery and my sister Scarlet...they're dead. They died a little over two years ago."

That must have hurt for Ally to reveal that to me what happened to Avery and Scarlet. It must have been hard for Mr. Dawson to deal with the loss of two of his oldest children. Ally went on explaining how she was grateful towards my parents for helping my dad deal with the loss of Scarlet and Avery and my parents' divorce. I figured they knew the story of what happened but I didn't expect that Ally's family has gone through a lot these last few years.

"Listen Ally I'm really sorry for your loss and sorry for hearing about what happened to your brother and sister. How's your family holding up?" I asked.

"We have our days and our ways of grieving over their deaths. My dad still holds it together for Quentin and me and for the sake of the business. Usually the days it hits us hard is the days of either Scarlet or Avery's birthdays or the day of the accident. I named my daughter after them. Cadence was Scarlet's middle name and I chose my brother's name for her middle name in honor of them."

"I must have figured when you asked your dad and Quentin if they liked the name. Do you miss them?"

"Everyday but it's nice to talk about them and I tell Cadence stories about the aunt and uncle she was named after." We spied on our parents as they continued to talk about the old days and seeing those home videos triggered some memories that hit close to home. Both of us mentioned if we ever get some time we probably take time to go view those home videos minus the embarrassing stories narrated by our folks.

A little while later, Ally overheard Cadence's cries over the baby monitor. "I guess duty calls doesn't it Austin?"

"Hey do you mind if I come upstairs? I like to get reacquainted with Cadence again..." I asked as she looked at me curiously. "...If you don't mind?"

I follow Ally upstairs and she leads me into the nursery. She turns on the light and I can hear Cadence crying in her crib. I take a moment to examine the decor and interior of Cadence's nursery. Apparently Ally chose a musical theme design as her mobile consisted of cute little bears holding instruments. Then I remembered Ally's bedroom and how she had it decorated with music memorabilia and she had a keyboard in it. Owning a music store and the passion she has for it reminds me of my desires for music.

"Oh hey there baby girl are you hungry? Okay mommy's here come on my little Caddie Bear don't cry." Ally replied picking up the baby and rocking her gently. She was trying to soothe her and calm her down. "Look Cadence you have a special guest. Do you remember Austin cutie pie?"

"I guess this is not what you had in mind of getting reacquainted. Granted that we saw each other last month in the most unfortunate circumstances and then for me to show up with my parents to your house for dinner. Then we find out that our families have history together and known each other for years and..." I was rambling on and on without a care until I heard Ally laughing. She smiled as she continued to gently cradle Cadence. "Oh man I'm doing it again. I'm rambling on without a care..."

"Don't worry I'm a talkative rambler too," she simply smiled. "The others think I'm motormouth and jokingly pray that Cadence doesn't get my mouth." She went to change Cadence into a new clean diaper and a new set of clothes. Ally realized that Cadence's bottle was empty so she needed to refill it. Suddenly, she gently places Cadence in my arms again as I reluctantly find myself holding her for the second time since her birth.

"Ally are you sure you trust me with your daughter?" I asked nervously.

"I just need to refill her bottle again and besides you wanted to get reacquainted with Cadence again." Ally replied smiling leaving the room. "So here you go. I'll leave you two to get reacquainted while I get her bottle."

 **Ally's POV**

I carried the baby monitor with me back to the kitchen to prepare another bottle for Cadence. I can hear my dad and Austin's parents in the living room continuing to watch the collection of home videos my parents had stored away. They were having a few snacks and a bottle of wine, but not too much I'm hoping. After I got Cadence's bottle prepared I headed back upstairs to the nursery. To my surprise I find Austin sitting in the rocking chair with gently cradling Cadence and talking to her.

I kind of have to admit watching Austin holding my daughter looked adorable and cute. He admired how small and cute she was and even made comments about the amount of hair she has comparing to a fuzzy peach. I wonder if Elliot would have acted this way around Cadence if he wasn't such a douchebag who didn't hook up with most of the girls in the school? It still stings me to know that Elliot is Cadence's biological father, something he still adamantly wants to keep under discretion. I continue to listen in on Austin talking to Cadence.

"So Cadence it's been a month since we last each other wouldn't you say?" Austin replied happily talking as if he was having a conversation with her, despite it only being one sided and all. "So tell me little Caddie how are you enjoying life? I have to compliment you on your choice of decor. Do you have aspirations of pursuing music despite there's a a zillion chance you'll be famous? If you do make it one day, you'll probably get a billions hits online would you say?" There was a little spat sound that came out of Cadence as Austin started laughing.

"You seem to have a talented musical family because your grandpa owns a radical music store called Sonic Boom. I wonder if your mom has taken you to see it yet? If you go to the mall you'll probably find me browsing around the store trying to play every single instrument in there. I can tell you that I'm also musically talented too I can play anything. Perhaps you want to critique my music sometime wouldn't you say Cadence. In return you can help me convince your grandpa Lester if I can get a discount on that new Gibson acoustic guitar that's on sale?"

In the midst of eavesdropping on Austin's alone time with Cadence it amaze me how good he was with her. Granted that Cadence was only a month old, she responded well to him. He got up and then he was making funny animal sounds and talking nonsense with her and that was when I made my presence known. He looked up slightly embarrassed and I just smiled.

"So did you finally get yourself reacquainted with my daughter?" I asked him.

"Pretty much and I'm in the process of making pals with Cadence here," Austin replied as he handed the baby back to me. "Were you standing outside listening to me rambling on and on to your daughter?"

"What if I was? Besides I think every once in awhile she would probably want to hear someone else besides me and my dad. So...I heard you talking about how you like music and stuff."

"Gosh I love it and always dreamed about being a musical artist like all those performers I would watch on TV especially during New Years." He exclaimed happily. "Ever since I was little I would develop my talents in singing, dancing and playing instruments."

"Something we have in common is how much we both love music." I said as I fed Cadence her bottle. "It's what I love about working at Sonic Boom. The outlet I need to perfect my musical talents. My dad had us giving music lessons when we were growing up. It was how my brothers and my sister paid for college and everything else they wanted to buy. I remember when I was in kindergarten I wrote this song called the Butterfly Song and it was then I realized my dream of pursuing music. However, with Cadence I have to lessen my load and focus my attentions on raising her, but at the same time I need to hold down a job in order to support her."

"What if you still can? And since we're in the whole getting reacquainted process how about we work out some deal?" I had a feeling Austin had something on his mind and he wanted to negotiate something in return. This was turning out to one interesting Friday night.

"Austin...I don't know your middle name Moon, what are you proposing?" I asked eagerly.

"You want to look after Cadence and also keep on working at Sonic Boom. What...what if you had some help at the store with music lessons, work and looking after Cadence? Maybe...we could kill two birds with one stone." Austin proposed. "Because there's this Gibson guitar I saw at your store awhile back hoping to buy it and stuff but my parents won't front the money and bluntly suggested maybe I go look for a job and..."

"Well we do have an opening available at the store and since I'm on maternity leave supposedly. However, what about on the days I have to work I really can't bring Cadence to work with me everyday. I already have my grandma looking after her when I go to school and I would need a babysitter per say during the evenings..."

"How about we split the shifts and the lessons fifty-fifty, plus add on top of it I can babysit Cadence. So what do you think? It can give us time to get to know each other again and lessen the stress of you looking after Cadence yourself. So what do you say Ally I don't know your middle name, Dawson?"

Either I was going to be pleased with this decision and take a risk or somehow this thing would come to a halt. However, I can tell he wanted to help I don't why or what his intentions are but I figured he needed a job and he offered some sort of solution to my situation. "Alright then, you got yourself a deal. But you better make sure I'm not working on Austin time and I would have to talk to my dad about this. Besides, I already had two strikes with hiring my friends on working at the store."

"So that's where Dallas got fired from his last job," He smiled in awe as I assumed my friends told him about Dallas' work experience. "I'm guessing he was strike two."

"You better not be strike three Austin and not break anything in the store. Besides, the last thing I need to start is a tab and if you want to know about tabs ask Dez." I joked as we continued to spend the rest of the night just hanging out and talking in detail of our little agreement and what the upcoming school week had in store.


	6. The Sting of Reality

**Chapter 6: The Sting of Reality**

 **Ally's POV**

It was one of those days again where I felt sluggish and wish to randomly fall asleep in various places. Cadence was playing her game with me wondering what's the best time to keep mommy up in the middle of the week? I'm running on either my time or on Cadence's time but the late night wake up calls did take it's toll on me. I've been staying up late to catch up on my schoolwork to prevent myself from falling behind.

Soon I found myself falling into a routine between working at the store, going to school and taking care of Cadence. Of course, I had to convince my dad to let Austin work at the store because there was no way I could spend everyday either working or giving lessons. My dad jokingly said he was glad to have hire help that wasn't a walking disaster. Austin loves working at Sonic Boom and I had to show him the ropes on how to work the cash register and how to take inventory and study the schedule of the students who have music lessons.

Surprisingly, Austin and me found ourselves fulfilling the agreement of trading off work shifts and babysitting Cadence. On the days I couldn't bring her to Sonic Boom, we alternate between who will help my dad at the store and who would come over to my place to babysit. However, I needed to make sure I had extra bottles prepared and Cadence had a fresh clean diaper because changing diapers was something that Austin wasn't a professional on.

Then there is the routine of going back to school. The fact that I had to drop my daughter off to my grandma Sally's house everyday was part of the routine, I had my days where I felt that pang of separation anxiety being away from her. I find myself carpooling on most days with Austin and sometimes Dallas to school and spend lunchtime at my grandma's place in order to feed Cadence. I was grateful that Austin and I have the exact same timetable and that my friends helped him settle in at Marino High.

If I thought things were going to change for the better in my absence the surprise I found stuck to my locker told me otherwise. It was during a Friday on the day of the football game against Pine Ridge I was reminded of my status at Marino. "And so it begins." I sighed yanking off what looked sample copies of paternity tests on my locker. I can hear people whispering and making snide remarks.

"So Ally did you strike out again on Maury?" I heard Tilly and the It Crowd snidely commented. "Oh come on it's no big secret that kid of yours obviously must be fathered by one of the lima losers you've hooked up with."

"Yeah it must be sad to try to pin it on our man here, Elliot." Gavin added his two cents as I saw Elliot with his idiot friends. "What's next for you Dorkson? An appearance on Steve Wilkos to find baby daddy number seven?" These guys were just laughing it in my face and I was trying my hardest not to show weakness in front of them. Obviously Elliot must be glad he still had his reputation and popularity in tact while I'm stuck dealing with the result of his actions.

"You guys must have a thrill getting a good laugh at my expense huh? Considering the fact that it was your idiot friend that was the one that pursued me and asked me out. What's the matter, too afraid to tell your buddies Elliot about your summers at arts and crafts camp?" I snapped hoping to shut them up.

"Hey at least I'm not known as the school tramp who got knocked up," Kimmy sneered. "What would your brother and sister think about you? Must of sucked that the apple didn't fall off the tree properly. It's pathetic that you couldn't live up to legacy of your brothers and sister. It must be sad for them to have you for their sister. Come on Ally do you think you got what it takes to live up to their standards?"

"After all, everyone of the Dawson kids who graduated from Marino High left their marks, well except for Ally of course," Chuck said as the rest of his friends started laughing before mockingly sticking up another copy of paternity results on my locker. It was their way to spite me and I obviously glared at Elliot with hate and anger. I guess it shows that cowards stick with one another and he disregarded what lines not to cross.

"Okay guys come on we got a football game this afternoon against Pine Ridge," Elliot said trying to divert the attention away from me.

"Yeah go ahead Elliot, do what you do besides impress those sports scouts." I said sarcastically before ripping off the flyers from my locker and shoving pass the It Crowd and then turning my attention directly towards my ex-boyfriend. "I hear the entire Pine Ridge cheerleading squad is going to be out on the field to support their team. Why don't you sneak in some extra practice time with them huh? You obviously have been practicing both on and off the field."

I stormed pass Elliot and his friends and made my way towards my last class of the day. Wait I forgot usually whenever we have a big sports game it's tradition that last period classes are canceled. My last class of the day would usually be music class but when I walked into the music room it was empty. I'm guess the class convinced Ms. Clarridge to buyout for last period to watch the football game. However, I wasn't interested in going to the game and had no intention to go.

It didn't matter with me that I wasn't a regular teen like the rest of the other people I went to school with. I spent the last two years being the laughing stock of the school and everyone's personal punching bag to take verbal shots on. It's now going to be a third year in a row but I try to distract myself not to think about Avery and Scarlet's absence. I pretend to tell myself that they're away at college or university along with Quentin. Luckily there was no one in the music room and I found myself sitting at the piano looking around the room at some of the awards from some of the clubs in the past featuring Scarlet, Avery or Quentin.

I promise myself not to cry and keep telling myself that there isn't enough time to miss Avery and Scarlet. I planned on leaving school early to pick up Cadence from my grandma Sally's house. However, I found myself playing one of the many melodies consciously buried in my mind I composed to express myself. I pulled out my songbook and turned to one of the pages as I sung while I started tearing up.

 _So many places to go now_  
 _So many people for me to know_  
 _Don't even have time for missing you_  
 _There's just so much to do_

 _It's really not so hard living without you_  
 _Had it figured out right from the start_  
 _From morning 'till night there's so much for me to do_  
 _But what will I do with my heart_

No matter how much I tried not to miss Avery and Scarlet it's not easy and it's hard not having them around. I wish they were around to help me navigate and give me pointers on how to survive high school, life, teenage parenthood, anything people my age deal with. Music is the only thing I got that keeps me close with them but it also brings pain and heartache too. I just sat alone in the music room and played my heart out pouring out what I was feeling.

 **Austin's POV**

I recall during lunchtime how the others were talking about the last period buyout. According to Dez it's when teachers have their students pay a small fee to cancel last period classes whenever the Manatees are playing a sports game. Most of the school comes out to support the school teams and fortunately most of the students in last period music class paid two dollars each to buyout. From what I heard the money is donated to charity which is a win-win situation.

 _Last night I read a good book_  
 _And yesterday I took a walk_  
 _Don't even have time for missing you_  
 _There's just so much to do_

 _It's really not so hard living without you_  
 _Had it figured out right from the start_  
 _From morning 'till night there's so much for me to do_  
 _But what will I do with my heart_

I was in the hallway and I walk pass the music room hearing someone playing the piano and singing. I peek in and see Ally sitting by the piano playing and I'm memorized by her voice and her talent. The melody and her musicality left me speechless and the lyrics were powerful and inspiration. She would be a perfect addition to Dallas' band alongside Piper and Jace. However, the song she was singing had a lot of emotion and a hint of pain in her voice. Ally sounded like she was tearing up. Something was on her mind and I could tell just by the sound of her voice.

 _Hey, you know me (you know me)_  
 _I can really be pretty smart_  
 _And now you can see_  
 _Why losing you won't tear me apart_

 _It's really not so hard living without you_  
 _Had it figured out right from the start_  
 _From morning 'till night there's so much for me to do_  
 _But what will I do with my heart_

By the time she finished her song I saw Ally shut the piano close as I heard her sniffling from crying. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes but I hate to admit that she had a lot of musical talent. It makes wonder what happened to Ally for her to suddenly hold it all back?

"Wow, that sounded beautiful," I said acknowledging my presence to her in the room. "You have such amazing talent Ally."

"Austin? How long have you been standing there?" Ally quickly asked packing her stuff away. "I mean…you weren't suppose to hear that. I thought you were at the buyout game."

"I did but I didn't want to risk staying or getting Dallas into trouble. This is his first game back since his suspension from school and he was lucky Coach Simmons let him play. Besides, I think I'm not welcomed amongst the athletic and jock crowds of Marino High after I floored one of your ex-boyfriend's teammates."

"That's the beauty of these buyouts from last period. It gives us the opportunity to either go home early or support our school sports teams." Ally said with sadness in her voice. "Even if the MVP of the school cowardly lets his It Crowd of friends use me as their personal verbal punching bag."

"Elliot and his friends made some cruel remarks again to you?" I asked as she reluctantly nodded. "If you need me to rip someone's spleen out I'm there for you."

"Oh no spleen ripping Austin and I think that would constitute as murder," she slightly chuckled at my spleen ripping joke. "And I'm fine don't worry about me. I'm hardcore I've dealt with worst. I just wanted to hide out here just to let out some grief and frustration. The It Crowd stepped up their dish of insults by hitting it where it hurts the most, talking about Scarlet and Avery and cracking up jokes about my daughter. Basically they summed up my legacy at Marino High and told me it's nothing compared to the mark my brothers and my sister left. People used to talk about them as the typical golden kids that they admired and respected and strive to be like. Me, I'm far from that and I'm reminded of it everyday."

"They had no right to say that stuff about your family Ally. They don't understand what it's like to lose someone close to you and miss them everyday." I assured her taking a seat next to her on the bench. "The offer still stands on the table you know. In all honesty, Elliot is a coward and a jerk to go along with his friends when he was the one responsible for helping create Cadence. He doesn't know what he's missing and where his priorities are. People like that are hypocrites and deadbeats who feel that power and reputation is built on tearing down those less inferior to them. You…know it's okay to miss someone who's not here."

"I want to, but at the same time I try not to because it only brings the pain and heartache of their deaths to remind me of reality. I distract myself by diverting all my attention whether it be school, looking after the store and raising Cadence I don't need to be reminded that Avery and Scarlet are dead. Music is the only thing I got left that reminds me of them but also it serves as a double edged sword to remind me of what I lost as well."

"I'm sorry to hear that because hearing you play earlier shows that there is talent waiting to come out." I gave her a smile even though I could see a few tears in her eyes. I'm starting to get to know her again and the more time I spend with her the more I realize she and I have a lot in common. "You shouldn't let your grief and all the shit that is happening to you get the best of you. Even if you hold back for reasons unknown just know that there's at least one person out there who knows that you're amazingly talented. I'll always be an Ally Dawson fan and I'm sure your brother and sister are fans too."

"Thanks Austin it means a lot and thanks for trying to cheer me up." Ally replied looking at me. "Someday, I promise you I'll tell you my reasons of my reluctance to perform or for music. However, it won't stop me from writing songs or expressing what I'm feeling."

"You and me both," I simply said. "I'm…kind of going through that holding back on music phase for reasons disclosed. But seriously though, I hope one day I could some of your music. The world doesn't know what they're missing out on and so is Cadence."

"Speaking of Cadence, if you're up for ditching your first last period buyout," Ally said gathering her stuff up. "Do you think you can drive me to my grandma Sally's place so I can pick up my daughter. Besides, luckily it's the weekend and Cadence has her playpen at Sonic Boom and both of us are working today."

"One of the few things I look forward to at the end of the school day seeing Cadence," I said suddenly smiling catching Ally off guard. It's no secret that Ally's daughter was starting to grow on me and I like spending time with her and looking after her whether it be during a work shift at Sonic Boom or at the Dawson's house.

Ally still held up hope that Elliot would come to his senses and see the reality of his responsibilities as Cadence's father. In my opinion wishing for Elliot to step up and take responsibility for his daughter is a billion to one chance. But as Ally's friend all I can do is support her and hope with her that not everything isn't messed up in her life. At least she knows that she has friends that will always be there for her anytime for her and Cadence.

 **Ally's POV**

After Austin and me left school early during the last period buyout we went to my grandma Sally's house to pick up Cadence. We drop my house for let the baby nap for a bit before heading out to Sonic Boom to help my dad close up shop for the evening. I got a text from Dez saying that Dallas, Jace and Piper were looking for a place to practice and I offered my private practice room at the store for them to rehearse.

My dad phoned us a little after 5:30pm asking if Austin and me could close up Sonic Boom for the evening. We didn't have music lessons scheduled for the week after learning that some of our students came down with the flu. There was epidemic going on at one of the local elementary schools and I didn't want to risk getting Cadence exposed due to her not having the required immunizations needed. We arrived at Sonic about an hour later and we were moving stuff around the practice room in order to provide space for Dallas and our friends to practice and set up Cadence's playpen.

Trish and Jace arrived first to help Austin set up some of the instruments in the practice room I lent my friends to use. I was watching the front of the store with my dad and feeding Cadence her bottle. Minutes later, Piper and Dallas come into the store with an excited look on their faces.

"Hey Ally," the two of them replied as I was pointing to Cadence drinking a bottle of milk.

"Sorry I'm just waiting for Cadence to finish the rest of her bottle." I replied. "Austin is up in the practice room with Trish and Jace setting up the equipment."

"Okay let's them finish up first, but Dallas and I are going to watch Carrie park all by ourselves!" Piper exclaimed and then I was thinking for a moment. Despite it being a crappy day, my friends provided me with a few laughs to cheer me up. Unfortunately, some of their laughter came from their misfortunate mishaps. I rush up the stairs to let Austin and the others know we're in for an impromptu performance by Carrie. In a second the rest of the gang rush downstairs from the practice room towards the back exit of the store that faces the parking lot.

"Oh boy who needs TV when you can watch Carrie drive Dez's car." Trish jokingly replied. It still startled us how Carrie manage to pass driver's ed and how she got her learner's permit. Piper warned us that riding in a car with Carrie is like driving with Chim-Chim the monkey from Speed Racer. In shorter terms Carrie can't drive without knocking into a few hedges or trash cans. The minute we heard the first screeching sound of Dez's car, we couldn't help but giggle and commentate.

"Here we go, she's closing in on the hedge," Piper commented from the first sound of the car hitting the hedge.

"Next up the pile on cone," Dallas and Jace laughed hearing a pile on cone being dragged.

"And finally for the grand finale, the reserve Sonic Boom customer parking space sign," I finished off as I heard the clink of the reserved parking space sign being knocked down. The second my dad heard the parking space sign being knocked over he moaned a sigh of disbelief knowing who was it.

"Oh gosh not again Carrie!" My dad moaned walking out to the parking lot to survey how many signs got knocked over.

"You're right about your sister Piper, she's one scary driver," Austin replied as we started laughing again. We saw Carrie walk into the store followed by a petrified Dez as we mockingly clapped at Carrie's unsatisfactory driving performance.

"I finally parked the car congrats to me and you all were watching me thank you! I promise I will get it perfect the next time." Carrie added hearing my dad let out a moan of frustration from outside of the parking lot.

"Huh Carrie, huh babe, eh sweetie," Dez said stuttering like he was scared to death and talking fast paced. "I…love you so much babe…but don't take this the wrong way but I will never ever let a two lane swerving, side swiping, too busy to talking, not paying attention swiper driver ever drive my car again!"

"Is something the matter babe?" Carrie asked cluelessly. "Maybe I could practice on the others' cars. Guys?"

"Sorry Carrie but we like to keep our car in check," the guys objected.

"Aww that sucks does that mean none of you don't want to ride with me or let me drive you guys?"

"It's not that we don't want to drive with you Carrie," Trish added nervously.

"Well…it's just…not all of us own automobiles or have our learner's permits and licenses yet," I said adding my two cents.

"And plus you're not covered under any of our friends' insurance yet sis," Piper pointed out.

"If you would all excuse me, I got to call my parents to see how much it's going to cost to get a new paint job on my car," Dez sighed in disbelief dialling home.

The guys thanked me again for letting them use my practice room for rehearsals. Dallas and the others explained that they didn't have a gig tonight at Shedder's Beach Club since the main house band was performing. Carrie and Trish had the night off and tried to convince the others to come see the house band play at Shedder's. Of course as much as I wanted to go I couldn't because I had to put Cadence down for the night and I couldn't leave her alone.

My friends were upstairs practicing while I remained downstairs watching the store. I spotted my dad in the parking lot sighing and shaking his head in disbelief over the carnage of Carrie's parking job. He ended up giving Dez a lecture on the merits of his girlfriend retaking Driver's Ed. I saw a girl about my age with blonde hair walk into the store carrying a guitar. She was asking me for information on a guitar tuner and I showed some of the tuners we had on sale.

I let her test one out for quality control and she saw me holding Cadence. It startled her to learn that I was a teen mom but she complimented me about my daughter which wasn't so bad. I could hear my friends practicing upstairs and I could hear an improvement in their playing. The customer explained that she was in a band and is playing a gig at Shedder's tonight. She was going on telling me about her boyfriend and that she attended Miami Prep which was Austin's old school. She decided to buy the tuner and started tuning her guitar and played a few bars to a song she wrote.

 _"When it's cold outside/ And I close my eyes I wanna be with you/ And I can't let go/ Cause in my heart I know/ Where we will always be together."_ the customer started singing. I had to admit that she was good and had an amazing voice. The way she was singing her song she sounded confident and her voice displayed her talent. _"Something so right/Promise me that nothing's gonna change/Say that it's forever. /Oh, heart don't lie (Oh heart don't lie)/ My head can tell me anything/ And I would believe it/ Oh, heart don't lie (Oh heart don't lie)/ I need to know what's true tonight/ Won't you help me see it..."_

"I don't believe this, it's you." The customer stopped playing as her eyes glanced towards the stairs at Austin. However, the look on Austin's face told me he was surprise to see this girl and he knew her. His facial expression show us a look of shock and disbelief. "Why are you here? What are you doing here?"

"Austin?! Is that you?" she asked and then suddenly realized the customer's identity. "Well...this is a surprise."

 **Austin's POV**

I wasn't sure how this happened and suddenly it was like she was back in my life unexpectedly. One minute I'm in the practice room watching my friends rehearse and asking me for my feedback on this tune they been working on. The next minute I excuse myself so I could use the washroom and hear a familiar song I haven't heard in over a year. Ironically, it was something I wrote and hearing a familiar blonde hair voice strumming a guitar and singing it.

Looking over the top floor, I didn't expect she be here in a flash and she's talking with Ally and Cadence. However, everything I was feeling and the memories of sophomore year started resurfacing. There was something about her and she reminded me of this enigma that was enchanting, but also chaotic. She stopped the minute she saw me coming down the stairs and Ally saw what caused her to stop. I felt anxiety in me as both old and new suddenly collided.

"Why are you here? What are you doing here?" It was the first thing that came to mind after not seeing my ex-girlfriend after I went away for treatment.

"Wow Austin Moon, never imagine seeing you after a little over six months." she simply replied. "How...are you doing? I heard...that you moved schools."

"Really? Six months that's all you can say to me after what happened. Are your parents around because the last thing I need is to get in trouble after they filed that restraining order. How's everything working out for you huh? Are you still with Trent? Do you remember Trent, my former best friend you were seeing while we were going out? You know what, I'm not going to drag out old wounds again..."

I started exclaiming feeling like I was about to unleash another outburst. The last thing I need was to bring any trouble to my new friends or do something drastic in front of Ally and her daughter. Ally was confused as to why I was suddenly feeling agitated and getting upset.

"Look Austin it was a big misunderstanding and for whatever it was I'm sorry that it all went down the way it did."

"Do you know what it's like having the school think that you're nothing but a lunatic fringe and a nutcase? Do you know it is was like for me to have my reputation shattered and to be the source of the latest gossip at Miami Prep?"

"Austin, what's going on? Do you two know each other?" Ally asked curiously.

"Well you can say that Austin and me, well we have history together..."

"So you two went to Miami Prep together?" Ally asked.

"Unbelievable if that's what you want to call it. Well since you're here and you didn't properly introduce yourself to my old friend Ally why don't I do the honors." I knew sooner or later this was going to happen and I was trying really hard to keep myself calm and composed. I wasn't sure if her parents were around and luckily our friends were upstairs in the practice room oblivious to what was going on downstairs in the store.

"Look maybe I should go and come back for the tuner some other time..." I wasn't going to give my ex-girlfriend the opportunity to leave until I revealed to Ally who she is.

"Ally Dawson I like you to meet Cassidy Collins, my ex-girlfriend." I said emphasizing the word ex. "Hopefully, if the restraining order her parents filed against me holds up I really don't have to see her face around much. After all, she's the reason why everything in my life stings like a bitch. So...with introductions now in order, tell me Cassidy, is there anything else you can possibly do to me to make things any worst?"

 **(Author's Notes: The two songs "What Will I Do with My Heart" & "Heart Don't Lie" featured in this chapter are songs from a 90's TV show called California Dreams. I'm not sure if anyone ever heard of it or remembers it but I'm planning to use some of the songs from the show in future chapters. Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter and please keep the reviews coming! Thanks!)**


	7. Music Therapy

**Chapter 7: Music Therapy**

 **Austin's POV**

"Literally after seeing Cassidy again I felt like I got kicked in the gut. I don't know what I found hilarious: hearing her play a song I wrote with her last year; her thinking that things can go back to the way they were or the fact she bluntly refuses to talk about what she did. Apart of me wanted to chase her out of that store but I held some sort of restraint because I was in front of Ally and Cadence. Of all the music stores in Miami, why did I have to have my first encounter with Cassidy at Sonic Boom since my return."

I said sitting in a chair talking about what happened two weeks ago after my encounter with Cassidy at Sonic Boom. Since then I felt on edge trying whenever I thought about her and the reason why I'm dealing with this thing going on in my life. There are so many things I want to say to her but unfortunately I can't due to the restraining order and now I got to be careful of where I go. I haven't slept much and I'm finding myself jotting down words in my old songbook she once gave me in Freshman Year.

After I was released from the mental health facility Dr. Brady recommended this new therapist by the name of Dr. Lisa Abrams. I've been seeing her once a week ever since I returned home to Miami. However, she wasn't like most therapists and had some unconventional forms of therapy to help deal with mood disorders and depression. She held double majors in both psychology and music and is known for using Music Therapy in her treatment. I hate admitting this but Lisa is probably one of the best therapists that I've seen and it's nice talking to her.

She has a way of relating to her patients and being in her early thirties knows what it's like to relate with teens. "So Austin, how did it feel seeing her after more than six months?" She questioned.

"Just like I explained it like I got kicked in the gut. I mean the way she looks at me now wasn't the way she use to before my diagnosis. You know it's hard still trying to get use to the whole bipolar thing but I'm adjusting."

"How's your home life been? Have you considered probably taking up music as a hobby?" she asked.

"It's manageable and I got myself a part-time job at Sonic Boom. My parents and I usually find ourselves hanging out with the Dawsons every weekend. They're old family friends of ours and since we moved I got reacquainted with them, especially with their youngest daughter Ally." I said smiling.

"And how's the transition adjusting moving to a new house and a new school been on you?"

"As I stated after I got out I wanted to put the drama of sophomore year behind me. I wanted to start fresh and I think moving to Marino High has had a positive outlook. I made some new friends in particular Dez and Trish, and got to know Dallas, Jace, Piper and Carrie. Three of my new friends play in a band but they lack a steady sound but it doesn't stop them from playing at Shredder's on some days."

"You have friends that play in a band? That sounds interesting. Do they try to convince you to play with them sometime?" Lisa asked.

"I just play the role of musical consult but hearing Dallas, Jace and Piper play sounds nice. Last week we were at Sonic Boom and they played this disc for me that Dez recorded during one of their jamming sessions. It had a good sound, but it lacked something like a beat and melody and lyrics."

"You know Austin that since I specialize in music therapy how about we listen to the disc your friends made. How about it?" I handed Lisa the CD and she played the track which was only an instrumental demo.

I started describing that it what Dallas and the others worked on was good but I felt it should highlight more synthesizer keyboards and an upbeat guitar riff. She was smiling hearing my excitement and describing how it had this calm and mellow tone. During these sessions she would play a piece of music and ask me to describe something to her.

"They were playing this the night I saw Cassidy at the store. All I wanted to do was help out my friend Ally after she had a crappy day at school. She's someone I can relate to because we both love music with a passion. We both are musically talented and I can't forget the day I saw her in the music room playing. However, like me she has reasons that make her reluctant to perform. But she has such an amazing voice and I'm mesmerized by her."

"Ally is the daughter of your parents' old family friend? I see this glow when you say her name," Lisa cocked a brow.

"According to my parents we used to have play dates as kids. I would hangout with her brothers and sister because I'm an only child. She has this positive vibe to her despite all the stuff that she had to deal with. At first I didn't know anything about her, but I'm finding myself eager to get reacquainted with her." I gushed.

"Do you feel that by spending time with your new friends and this girl Ally helps you manage dealing with your Bipolar Disorder and not dwell about Cassidy?"

"Ally is the only person besides her dad and my parents I talk about my bipolar disorder with. I'm not at the point where I can tell my new group of friends about my diagnosis out of fear of being ridicule or looked at differently. I still take my medication but I still have my days where I feel like I enjoy the pleasantries of life and days where I wish I could crawl under a hole." I tried to smile. "Let me ask you something Lisa, is it bad to relate to someone who equally goes through the same stuff you're dealing with minus the mental illness?"

"By the way you describe this Ally girl she has somehow become a sort of confidant, someone you can relate to. It depends on how you look at it relating to someone who has the same issues you're dealing with. You may not see it but with the right people you have this positive outlook on life. If you and this girl are music fanatics then I would suggest using the thing you both relate to as an to express the turmoils and trials you're facing. But hey, I'm not her doctor but it doesn't hurt to try. I'm sorry Austin, but it seems the hour is up and our session is over. So I will see you again at the usual time next week?"

"Don't worry I'll be here Lisa and thank you." I said about to walk out of the office.

"Hey Austin don't forget your CD," she replied handing me back the CD. "It has potential to be turned into a song. You talked about how you want to create something. Music has its way to serve as a therapeutic mechanism to help you deal with what is going on with you. Call it a creative distraction but remember one thing…creativity can't be achieved alone."

 **Ally's POV**

"So do you think it will sound better in C major? We only got the base line and percussion part down but we're still lacking a strong guitar riff and the song could do with a keyboard undertone to stabilize the rhythm." Dallas exclaimed while I was Skyping with my friends while I was at home.

Cadence was dealing with an irritated case of eczema and she was in one of her moods the entire day. I couldn't leave the house until I felt that my baby was better and I felt bad having Austin work my shift at the store today. I knew today he had his therapy session but he was okay to fill in and work after he finished his appointment. We were all in a video group chat on Skype with Dallas, Piper and Jace live from Jace's house; Trish was Skyping with us from work though I wonder if her manager will bust her for using her phone on the job and Dez and Carrie were live at Dez's house because he was working on a website for his computer class.

It sucked that Austin couldn't be part of the group chat because he was actually filling in today giving music lessons I was suppose to give. Dad was away this weekend visiting Quentin up in Maryland leaving me alone. However, I didn't have anything to worry about because he made sure Austin's parents checked in on me and Cadence for him.

"You need one that has a functioning working G key. The one Sunhee has pretty much can be sold for scraps," I slightly teased.

"Well we would have had a synthesizer keyboard if Sunhee didn't modify it and provided a manual that was all in Korean," I heard Jace arguing. "And there is no way we're letting B.B join in on another session if she keeps on complaining how much she hates our band and our sound."

"Look Ally, I wouldn't be asking but we're desperate," Piper replied as I knew what they've been asking me for weeks. "We know it's difficult looking after Cadence and with everything that went down with Elliot and I know it's been over two years since the accident. We get why you're reluctant to get involved in anything that involves music and we understand. We're not looking for any fame or publicity we just need a somewhat payable gig that can pay for us to save up for college…"

"Alright, alright you need my expertise to help you guys out in your bind." Even though it still hurts thinking about Avery and Scarlet and my reason to put my pursuit of music on hold, it doesn't mean I wasn't going to quit it completely. I still wrote songs and compositions as my therapist suggested with using music as a form of therapy. It wasn't like I had stage fright, it was just being on even a small stage such as the mall brought back memories I wish I could relive.

"So…you're going to help us?" they asked excitedly as I nodded my head as I heard my friends yell in excitement over Skype.

"Hey even though we're video chatting I got a sleepy and cold bed ridden baby and can still hear you all screaming online," I scolded my friends as they turned their shouts of excitement into whispers.

"Great I can record the gig this weekend for my blog," Dez said. "I'm so thrill you're going to join the guys on stage Ally."

"That's so sweet Dez thanks." I gushed.

"Well that settles it because while you guys were all live chatting about band line ups, I was talking to Hazel. However, don't worry she doesn't know I've been video chatting with you guys all this time." Trish smirked as we all simultaneously rolled our eyes. "Anyways the main house band that consist of those Miami Prep snobby pricks ended up taking a permanent gig playing at Club-a-Dub-Dub for better pay. So Hazel is offering you guys a permanent gig to play at Shredder's on a permanent basis."

"Wow, a gig that's an awesome opportunity," I said in awe. "But wait…I don't if I can do this be part of the band. As much as I want to jam with you guys on a weekly basis, I'm a mother now and Cadence needs me. I need time to think about it but you guys can still count on me anytime for anything. It's what friends do. Do you still have a copy of the instrumental demo?"

"We'll forward the file to you Ally and just work out the kinks you need in order to make this into a decent song. We can sight read on the spot even though we might be under a tight deadline."

"Okay guys, exactly how tight of a deadline?" I asked raising my brow. "Trish, when are…we expected to perform?"

"Sunday night and Hazel needs a preview well precisely eighteen hours from now." Trish sighed.

"Eighteen hours?! Are you out of your mind?! It's not that easy to come up with a song!" I yelled suddenly waking up Cadence from her slumber. She started wailing as I picked her up from her playpen and gently rocked her. So my friends are expecting me to turn whatever this demo they've been playing for days on in into a song in about eighteen hours to present. It was a somewhat completed piece of music but it still needed a lot of work. "Alright fine, send me everything I'll see what I can do. If it sucks, don't blame the overworked, single teen mom okay? Besides, I already got a critic on standby here."

"Thank you so much Ally you won't regret this and we promise not to let you down. We're going to all sign off now just wait for the midi file."

Once my friends signed off, I received midi file from Dez of Dallas and the band's song. I had my songbook and MyTab pad on hand as reviewed each part of the song over and over again. The instrumental track was easy to work on as I added a keyboard part in it keeping myself focused. However, Cadence also needed my attention too and her rash she was dealing with right now was becoming an issue.

The itchiness was causing my poor baby to cry and it bothered her. As much as I wanted to help the others finish up this song to preview to Hazel tomorrow I couldn't push Cadence off to the side. It was already past 9:45pm at night and guess what my daughter is still crying and itchy. I thought I had everything under control and even after feeding my daughter she was still in her fussy mood.

On top of that, I was feeling what I called musical rustiness as I reviewed my songbook and instead of lyrics I had jotted down random lines. Has my songwriting become stale and what was happening to my lyrical creative juices? I heard someone knocking on the door and I went to open it and saw Austin standing on my front porch.

"Hey Ally. Hey little Caddie Bear," Austin greeted me and Cadence by her nickname. He saw her crying in my arms as I let him in the house.

"Oh hey Austin sorry it's a little messy and chaotic but Cadence is still itching like crazy and it's causing her to be cranky," I said tiredly attempting to soothe my little girl. I lead Austin into the living room and he saw my songbook, the sheet music, Cadence's playpen set up in the living room. Basically he joked and told me that my living room looked like it was hit by a tornado.

"I see you have your hands full and here is the key to Sonic Boom. Don't worry Ally, I locked up properly, closed the cash register for the evening, ran the report for daily sales on the register, cleaned up, and even checked for any lessons scheduled for tomorrow." Austin reported.

"Thanks again Austin and I'm sorry you had to work my shift today and give my music lessons." I replied trying to clean up a bit. "It's just Cadence's eczema is bothering her so much and it's causing her to be irritated and extremely fussy. My dad called earlier before I video chat with the others and he just wanted to check in on me and Cadence. Gosh my house looks like that of a newly stressed out parent. And I can thank Dallas and the guys for the added stress too."

"Wow you look like you've been in a war zone there Ally. I heard that the guys are being offered the gig at Shredder's and you were going to help fix their song. I see you've started the work. Amazing, Ally Dawson, the multi-talented multiple task doer!" Austin replied smiling.

"Try juggling a fussy infant, working an incomplete song that needs to be done in approximately 18 hours, trying to incorporate a keyboard and guitar rift and suffering a case of songwriting rust." I said tiredly. "One day you think you got, the next it's got you. Oh wait, that's a good line." I smiled as I suddenly jotted what I just said on paper.

"Okay, huh why don't I take Cadence off your hands for a bit because I think it looks like you're going to pull an all nighter." To my surprise Austin took off his hoodie placing it on the armchair and placed his backpack on the chair as well. He stuck his arms out smiling at me. "Seems like you need a recommendation of music therapy but first Dawson, fork the little butterball tyke over."

"No Austin I can't do that to you it's already late and I can manage looking after Cadence. Besides, you've worked a long shift today at the store and you must be really tired and all…" However, Austin didn't give me the chance to finish as he gently took Cadence out of my arms. He was starting to get her settled down as he sat down on the sofa with my daughter in his lap.

"Okay we got 18 hours to write the greatest song ever. Go!" He simply answered realizing I wasn't going to pull an all nighter alone.

 **Austin's POV**

"Gee are we sure our friends have never written a song before?" Ally asked sarcastically. She played the new keyboard part she added to the song and printed off the sheet music for it. I think after hearing the song being reworked about twenty or more times with new sessions added finally put Cadence to sleep.

It was cute as Ally's daughter fell asleep a little after eleven as Ally took Cadence up to the nursery for the night. I replayed the track again with the keyboard worked into the song and it sounded better. The tune was upbeat, steady and it brought upon this feeling of positivity. I saw that Ally had an acoustic guitar next to the keyboard and I fiddle around playing a few riffs and chords alongside the track again.

I adjusted the volume of the keyboard to keep it low and not wake up the baby. I gently strum some chords and notes and improvise some riffs to funning up the song. I took a peek at Ally's songbook and saw a bunch of jumbled random quotes and lines. Coming up with lyrics and a melody was the challenge and it became the struggle throughout the night trying to find the right words. I went to my backpack and pulled out my old notebook. I remember writing something down in my book after my session with Lisa. It made me remember about the idea of being there for someone like a friend or family anytime when they need you.

 _"Anytime you need me_ ; _I'll be there_ ; _I'll come to you day or night_ ; _Anytime you need me_ ; _Girl, I swear_ ; _Together we'll make it all right,"_ I started singing the small hook I wrote down earlier. I was strumming the guitar along with the track and the way I sang it fix the song as I sang the chorus again. Ally came down into the room and was speechless as she told me to keep singing as she started playing along with my guitar.

"I think you're onto something. I feel like we can do anything." Ally smiled looking at me putting the baby monitor down on top of the keyboard. "Finally got the baby down for the night and I'm stunned that your guitar playing didn't wake her up."

"I was just fiddling with some chords and riffs that funned up the song. I think the guys were trying to go with some sort of positivity approach tune."

"Yeah, it does bring out something warm and caring," Ally added smiling. "I just wanted to reassure everyone that despite my situation, I still wanted to be there for you all anytime you needed me. You can always count that I'll be there. What you were just playing a few minutes ago would make a good chorus. Where did you get the idea?"

"Well it was something I wrote during therapy. My psychologist I'm seeing specializes in music therapy. It's like what you said despite what is happening in our personal lives, you always want to be there for those you care about. Anytime whether it be day or night, you be there for them to make things right. You know what, we can do anything and anytime of the day or night." I gave Ally a smile as I sat down at the keyboard next to her. "Well, don't waste the creativity. Come on!"

"Let's write a song!" We about to play the keyboard until she looks the volume controls and then turns them down. "Well for precautionary warnings. The last thing we need is to have our creativity stalled by a crying infant. Don't worry, Cadence sleeps like a rock through anything."

It was basically like this for the entire night. First, it started with me & Ally playing the keyboard. At times, she will writing in her book on the sofa as I play on the keyboard. I start to rewrite the tunes down and then if it sounds negatively I crumples the paper up and throws it away. A few hours later Ally working at the keyboard until she asks me to play the reworked guitar parts. Ally still works at the keyboard while I'm now sitting at the sofa and plays the guitar and sharing a smile.

Later on, Ally hears Cadence's cries over the baby monitor and she goes upstairs to try to settle her back to sleep. A little while later, I take my turn to check on Cadence as she waits up again during the night. I come back down and Ally starts to write in her book as I go back to reworking the tune and lyrics. Sometime after, we're working at the keyboard and Ally smiles at me as I play the guitar. It was noted that our hands kept touching during the night while we played keyboard. Finally, it is morning as we got a glimpse of the sunrise and finished the song _._

 _"It_ only took all night, but we did it! This song is awesome Ally, the guys are going to love it." We stand up and high-five each other.

"Yeah, well I wouldn't have finished it without your help. Writing with you felt very therapeutic." Ally happily said. "Never had this much excitement for songwriting since Avery and Scarlet. Thanks for your everything Austin I appreciate bouncing off ideas from one music fanatic."

"Anytime you need me I'll be there for you. Well, you should probably call up Dallas and the others soon and arrange to meet up at Shredder's."

"You mean we should probably call up Dallas and the others. I want you there with me when I present the song to the guys." Ally replied.

"Really? You mean it?" I questioned with intrigue. "Oh no, but Ally this is your song you worked on. I couldn't possibly…"

"I wouldn't have not come up with the tune and lyrics and reworked all those instrumental parts if it wasn't for you. You deserve half the credit for this as well Austin and if I had to choose someone to sing this, it be you." She suddenly gives me a hug which surprises me. I do the only thing natural and return it back.

"Come on we're going to be late," I replied as we start moving and fixing everything until Cadence's cries are heard over the baby monitor. I smile at her as she stops for a moment and looks at the stairs. "However, I guess duty calls first huh? Let's go check on the little cranky baby first."

 **Ally's POV**

The guys were impressed with the new song as I previewed it during a sound check at Shredder's later on that day. On the contrary, Hazel liked it so much that to our sudden surprise Dallas and the others were booked to play later on this evening. That would mean I have to play with them too but what I suppose to do with Cadence? The guys were okay playing the song but they were required to sightread it tonight on the spot. I made a promise I play with them but finding a babysitter at last minute for my daughter was an issue.

Another problem was finding someone to sing lead vocals because it wouldn't work without lyrics. Unfortunately, none of my friends didn't have really good vocal chaps to belt out a tune and there was no way I was going to sing it. I don't mind playing instrumental in the background as long I didn't have to sing. But when Austin was testing out the lyrics last night, he felt like he enjoyed performing and the vocal range suited them which gave me an idea.

Later on in the evening, I had to basically bring Cadence with me to Shredder's in order to perform with my friends. Austin's parents showed up to watch our first gig at Shredder's and I left Cadence with them to look after. I was grateful for their help and generosity to keep an eye on my daughter. This was a big night for my friends and to have my little girl watching me do something I love is worthwhile. However, I needed to make a decision whether or not if I was going to join the band after this night. After all, I couldn't have completed the song without Austin's help.

"So are you guys ready for this? I know it's short notice and you two finished writing this for us in 18 hours." Dallas replied tuning up.

"No matter how we sound good or bad, just know that you guys can always count on me anytime to be there." I said before looking from my friends and then I looked at Austin. "However, I do have one little favor to ask. If I can choose who I want to sing this song...I want Austin to do the lead vocals."

"Ally, oh no. I can't do that. This is is your song that you wrote for the guys. I couldn't possibly..." Austin argued sincerely trying to convince me otherwise.

"You deserve half the credit as well for this and if there is one person who can fun up a song and get a crowd going, it's you. Hey, we're here for you so whether we crash or rock it, it's all about chasing the billion to one shot." It took him a few minutes to think about it until he took up at us.

"Okay then, let's do this thing then!" he exclaimed happily as Hazel introduced us on stage. I saw Trish and Carrie out in the crowd with Dez who had his video camera to record our first gig. I smiled seeing my daughter out in the crowd with Austin's parents. We were ready to play before Dallas address the crowd.

"Good evening everybody and thank you for joining us tonight," Dallas addressed the crowd. "We're The Wave Breakers and tonight we want to give a big welcome to two our good friends. Give it up for our vocalist Austin Moon and keyboard player Ally Dawson!" The crowd applause as Austin spoke to the crowd.

"Thank you everyone for coming out tonight. Also I want to give a big shout out to my friends Dallas, Jace and Piper on stage." Austin spoke to the crowd. "The song we'll be performing tonight is written by the most talented singer-songwriter I know of, Ally Dawson. She is someone we know who will always be there for her friends…anytime they need her." Austin counted us in as we started playing the first bars of the song until he began singing:

 _Someday you may need a friend_  
 _When you least expect it_  
 _Maybe someone's gonna defend you (uh huh)_  
 _When you're unprotected_

 _One day you think you've got it_  
 _Next day it's got you_

 _Anytime you need me_  
 _I'll be there_  
 _I'll come to you day or night_  
 _Anytime you need me_  
 _Girl, I swear_  
 _Together we'll make it all right_

 _When you're at the waters edge_  
 _And the tide is rising_  
 _Don't forget I made you this pledge_  
 _I won't leave you cryin'_  
 _I'll walk five hundred miles_  
 _Anything to make you smile_

 _Anytime you need me_  
 _I'll be there_  
 _I'll come to you day or night_  
 _Anytime you need me_  
 _Girl, I swear_  
 _Together we'll make it all right_

Once we finished performing, we got a positive reaction from the crowd. They actually liked us and it was Austin's performance on vocals that got them going. Who knew that a bunch of randoms lyrics he and me wrote as part of our music therapy turned out to be a great song we wrote? I was excited to hear from my friends that they got the gig to perform at Shredder's. Austin and I went to join his parents who congratulated us as Mimi passed Cadence back to me. Being on stage, it made feel alive and happy like I use to be for the first time like the old days with my brothers and sister.

"Oh man we owe you two big time for this!" Piper smiled as our friends came up to the table. "We got booked here for perform gigs regularly."

"It's going to pay for college scholarships but this is going to be a thrill." Jace said. "Austin and Ally, you guys are natural talented musicians which begs now to extend the invitation not only to Ally, but to Austin. So guys…what do you say?"

"Being on that stage felt exciting and fun and this wouldn't be fun without your friends by your side." Austin said excitedly. "However, after spending a lot of time bouncing off ideas with someone with equal talent and passion for music I came to a decision. I'll only join…if my partner joins the band. Ally what do you say?"

"You want us to be music partners?" I asked awed. "I don't know what to say."

"You're a songwriter who can bust out some creative lyrics, and I'm a singer who loves being on stage. We're a perfect match to bring something to revitalize The Wave Breakers. So what do you say?" He looked at me waiting for my answer along with my friends. I think for a minute and nod my head giving a smile.

"Okay, you got yourself a music partner," I smiled as I high-fived Austin and then turning to my friends. "And you got yourselves a new keyboard player."

"Then it's settled then," Dallas replied putting his arms around me and Austin. "Austin and Ally, welcome to the band!"


	8. The Ex Equilibrium

**Chapter 8: The Ex Equilibrium**

 **Ally's POV**

"Wow baby sis the video of the Wave Breaker's official gig at Shredder's has already 30,000 views since Dez posted it on the website." I was video chatting with Quentin in Maryland after he got word of Dez's video of our performance. Him and Trash posted it trying to get us notice on the local Miami scene and he tweeted the recent addition of Austin and me joining the band.

"Thanks Quentin but still the big thing right now is Ramone Record's newest artists this band called Tic Lights." I replied back.

"Seriously, what kind of name is Tic Lights? So Ally tell me, what caused you to finally cave in and say yes to your pals? Ever since the accident you put it on hold because you thought it would hurt thinking about the old days with us alongside Avery and Scarlet. Kiddo, you have a lot of talent and a gift that the world is waiting to see. My buddies in my dorm room saw your video and were amaze by what you did with your friends at Shredder's."

"I know it's just it's still a work in progress and it's not like I have stage fright or anything. It's just…okay I agreed to join under the condition that Austin and me were partners and we help write new material for them to play. However, I'm suspecting that my friends are up to something I don't know what."

"Austin Moon, as in Mike and Mimi's son? Oh dang I haven't seen that kid in forever. Boy, that guy can rock it on stage. Dad told me they moved in the neighbourhood across the street from you guys. I remember how we always got roped into babysitting him when he was little."

"Yeah dad is usually hanging out with Mike and Mimi almost every weekend and they've been trying to get him back into the dating scene. Since the divorce and Avery and Scarlet's deaths, it's been rough and it's good that dad has friends."

"It's good to know that the Moons are there to offer support and friendship." Quentin replied. "But still, the kid has talent just like the rest of you guys. Besides, you guys owe us for teaching you how to perfect your sound, well with the exception of Dez, Carrie and Trish. Not one of those guys can carry a tune."

"How could I forget the countless music lessons you, Avery and Scarlet gave at the store to pay for college tuition," I slightly smiled thinking about my older siblings. "I wish you were here Quentin, it's not the same without my only big brother left."

"Wish I could be there as well little sis and it's hard not seeing my little niece growing up. However, you know the demands of UMCP and the workload here."

"I know but it's just you and me left…we don't have Avery and Scarlet around for guidance." I sighed heavily as I looked at Cadence sitting on my lap. "I'm trying my best here to manage on my own with Cadence. It's hard to accept the fact that I'm not going to have a normal life. You guys, Avery and Scarlet included had plans of life after high school and then going to college. Me on the other hand, at this point my future is uncertain. Dad is making me see a therapist again because he thinks I'm going through a slight case of postpartum depression after Cadence's birth. It's not bad to talk to someone but still, I try not to show my friends I'm struggling."

"Hang in there Ally I know you're tough and you don't give up okay? You have to be there for your daughter despite all the shit life throws at you. So your life isn't normal right now, but you're still yourself. Parenting is tricky at any age or any stage in life: ask mom and dad. Most teenagers who end up with unplanned pregnancy would take the high road and either choose to abort or have their babies adopted. But know this little sis I'm proud of you for who you're becoming as a woman and although you're a teen mom, you can still have your teenage life. It's okay to wish for a sense of normalcy."

"Thanks big bro even though you're approximately 836 miles away and still give me brotherly advice over video chat," I replied as I can hear Quentin's roommates calling him. "I guess you dorm buddies are calling you huh?"

"Yeah I have two tests next week for my psychology and sociology classes and a presentation of criminal profiling. It's very demanding the UMCP College of Behavioural and Social Science." Quentin said getting ready to sign off. "Hey you keep you posted on the latest buzz in Miami and give my best to dad and Cadence will you? And remember if anything happens with the deadbeat ex-boyfriend of yours…"

"I know you'll be on the next flight back to Miami to deal with him. You've already scared him enough after he learned my big brother is majoring in Criminology and Criminal Justice. It's probably the reason why Elliot never opted to join us during Wednesday night television to watch Criminal Minds." I slightly joked as we both signed off and I said goodbye to Quentin.

A little while after I finished my video chat with Quentin, I finished doing the rest of my homework. I looked at my daily planner to see what days I was going to be in school; my shifts for work and practice with my friends. They had a gig at Shredder's booked for Halloween as I went on with updating Cadence's immunization card to include her two month inoculations. I opened the envelope I received from the hospital of Cadence's birth certificate and they noted that I left the identity of Cadence's father blank for medical records.

It was hard for months keeping Cadence's paternity a secret because never in a million years would the school think the star MVP would hook up with me. Also, the fact that he wanted to keep our relationship discreet while his friends continue to make my life a living hell. I know what Elliot's family is like and I know if I let them be apart of Cadence's life they would look to get something out of it. In the months since Cadence's birth, I have not heard one word or gotten one call or congrats from anyone of those bastards and I couldn't care less. I rather raise Cadence as a Dawson than ever let her inherit the Wicks legacy.

 **Austin's POV**

I was working my shift at Sonic Boom and up in Ally's private practice room viewing the latest comments of our performance of "Anytime" at Shredder's. We were thrilled to help Dallas and the others find a venue they can perform gigs on a permanent basis. However, the only downside was that they couldn't perform every week and worked based on a schedule. Based on Trish's booking, our next performance was not until Halloween which gave us time to write new material and practice.

Our video already reached 30,000 views in the last couple of days and our friends suggested we do a webcast by performing on the internet. They believed with my talent and Ally's talent people will notice us. It sounds like a certified idea and being on stage performing ever since the incident during sophomore year made me feel like myself again. But at the same time, I felt like I needed to hold constraint on myself because I feared if I have one of my "episodes" and then they'll find out about me.

It was one of those things Ally and I discussed alongside with our parents about the possibility of pursuing music. On the other hand we pointed out that although we tried to have also live normal teenage lives, Ally and me were far from normal. I continued to ponder as I spent my break resuming work on renovating Ally's practice room as a surprise for her. According to the contractors, the renovations wouldn't be done until next month and it sucked keeping Ally out. I heard the door to the practice room open as Mr. Dawson walked in carrying what looked like fixtures for lighting.

"One tip of advice Austin, open the window so the smell of paint thinner doesn't fill the store." Lester said opening the window. "And also it helps for the paint to dry faster with a fresh breeze."

"Thanks Mr. Dawson. Here let me help you with those." I assist Ally's dad in carrying the new lighting fixtures into the room. We were running out of space and with the covering on the floor and building materials, we had to be extra careful where we stepped. "It's too bad Ally can't bring the baby for the next few weeks into the store."

"I know but the chemical and paint fumes being used Ally knows not to risk Cadence's health. It was a surprise that you guys used the money you earned from the first gig at Shredder's to fund this. Also I compliment you Austin for also using your own money to paid for all the supplies and materials."

"Ally talked about wanting to renovate the practice room but with taking care of Cadence it was a difficult decision to make. I know according to the contractors the renovations won't be done until the end of next month so it would be a perfect opportunity to reveal it on Ally's birthday."

"Yeah...I think she would like that," Lester said sounding hesitate at the mention of Ally's birthday. As I was about to ask him about the topic he suddenly interrupted me changing the subject. "Listen Austin I got to run to the hardware store to get some more paint rollers. I'll be gone for no more than an hour so do you think you can man the front of house? Oh and Ally called saying something about coming to the mall later to shop for some new baby clothes for Cadence."

"Thanks for the heads up Mr. Dawson and I'll keep an eye if Ally drops by." After Mr. Dawson left, I turned on the electric fan to try to get rid of the paint smell and that of the plaster and paint thinner and dry wall. I head downstairs to watch the front.

There aren't much customers in the store as I go back to using the price tag label to tag the prices on the new shipment of tin whistles. I spend the next twenty minutes at the counter between labeling the tin whistles and handling a blitz rush of customers shopping at Sonic Boom.

"Uh okay, here's your change, here's your kazoo, the trumpets are there and no this isn't the eye doctor!" After diverting customers to their respective areas, a customer ends up placing a guitar tuning for checkout on the counter. The last person I expected to see again I was staring at her again. "Cassidy?! Oh it's you again. What do you want now?"

"Look Austin I don't want to cause any trouble, especially at your work right now." She said looking nervous and literally uncomfortable being around me. "I just came to buy the guitar tuner I was looking at a few weeks back and I'll be on my way."

"Are you allowed to be near me? Because apparently a restraining order states we can't be near each other whether it be the same neighborhood, school or generally anywhere in public." I suddenly snapped pondering if I was being set up for another unwanted confrontation. "I'm also aware a straining order also prohibits me from having any contact with you what so ever."

"Okay you're probably blowing this out of proportion. Yeah my parents filed that restraining order for my protection after what you did at my party Austin. Also the fact that you physically assaulted Trent on two occasions when he did nothing..."

"Hey don't make him and yourselves the victims okay?" I quickly argued as I quickly scanned Cassidy's purchase and rang it up on the cash register. "Do you know what it's like trying to keep myself in control without thinking about the hell I had to go through during sophomore year? Here you go it's rang up and there's a receipt in the bag should you need to return your purchase for an exchange or refund."

"Thank you and eventually we will have to deal with encountering each other in public." She muttered before I was greeted by another unwanted sight to see. He walked into the store putting his arm around Cassidy as I clench my fists underneath the counter.

"Cass are you ready to go? Come on we got to meet..." He stops in his tracks and looks at me like nothing has happened. "Why I don't believe my eyes, Austin Moon this is a surprise. How's it going bro? It's been forever since we last saw you."

"Trent, just another unwanted sight I like to see," I said with sarcasm. "Let me guess, you and Cassidy still an item huh, bro?"

"Look bro what happened during sophomore year was a big misunderstanding. Granted, with all the shit that went down with us and then our parents getting involved the last thing we didn't want to do was get you into even more trouble. We know we messed up and all but we're still friends are we not?"

"Yeah friends right? Well what constitutes as a friend? Is it someone who doesn't go behind your bro's back and hooks up with his girl for months at the ravine? How about spilling to the entire Miami Prep student body about someone's bipolar disorder? Or maybe having the school dub you as the lunatic fringe or nutcase? Or how about publicly getting caught making out at your girlfriend's surprise sweet 16 party? Friends my ass Trent because if you were my friend then you would have stopped those restraining orders from being filed and I wouldn't have to move schools."

"If it's any consolation Austin if I could I wish things went down differently." Trent said feeling uneasy. "However, sometimes you can't help but fall for someone you're attracted to, even if it meant getting hurt in the progress."

I just hand the bag to Cassidy without saying a word and I just simply told them to leave. The last thing I needed was anymore trouble or them telling their families they saw me. Obviously, the two kept their word not to say anything about me working at Sonic Boom like I was completely no longer relevant to my old life. I don't know what the terms of the restraining order imply but eventually I will run into them in public. That was something I'm not sure I'm ready to handle.

 **Ally's POV**

Once I finished my video chat with Quentin and then chatted with my mom afterwards, I decided to head to the Mall of Miami with Cadence. Once I got myself and my daughter ready for our little shopping trip I called a taxi to pick us up from my house. Dad was fortunate enough to leave me some cab money since he didn't want me hauling my baby's stroller and diaper bag onto the city bus. I arrived at the mall about fifteen minutes later deciding what stores I wanted to visit. I did manage to get a couple of things from the baby shower even though I had to wait a few days after I gave birth to open my gifts.

My first instinct was to drop by Sonic Boom to see how my dad and Austin were doing but due to the renovations in the practice room, it wasn't a safe place for a newborn. Plus the store reeked of plaster, paint and was constantly noisy the last few weeks due to construction. It felt nice being out with my baby and to bond with her. The weather was sunny and bright today that it was a perfect time to have one of our little mommy and me days.

We shopped at The Children's Place; Carter's OshKosh and Gymboree because I wanted to get a couple of new baby clothes. I had my moments when sales clerks or customers would compliment me on how cute and adorable Cadence is. Then you manage to run into a few judgmental critics who look at me as an irresponsible teenager who carelessly got herself knocked up out of wedlock and ruin my life. As I walked out of Gymboree pushing Cadence's stroller and holding my shopping bag, I know life as a teenage parent you're going to have people talking about you.

"Ally! Ally!" I ran into Dez and Carrie as I made my way to the food court. "Hey Alls how's it going? Look, hey there Caddie Bear how's it going?"

I saw Cadence laying awake in her stroller staring amused at Dez making silly faces. However, she just tilted her head to the side wondering what her crazy Uncle Dez was up to. While Dez and Carrie entertained Cadence I call my dad to let him know I was at the mall.

"Boy she's a hard critic that little one is," Carrie teased and looked at me. "So you and Cadence having a shopping day?"

"Pretty much and I just felt like I needed to get out of the house for a bit. Besides, the last thing I need is to have some case of cabin fever," I slightly joked. "So are you two on a date night?"

"Yeah we were just going to meet up with Trish and Jace to go watch the new Zaliens movie." Dez exclaimed. "They said this one is going to be epic."

"I could have sworn there was a Zaliens movie that came out about six months ago." I argued with curiosity. "Where are Dallas and Piper?"

"Well Dallas is starting his new job today at the library since his mom got the job for him. Piper is with some of her friends at the skateboarding park. Hey Ally when Cadence gets older you should take her to watch Zailens." Carrie spoke up.

"Huh yeah I'll probably think about that one there Carrie. Besides, I would have to wait to take her to see it once she learns how to walk, talk and probably be able to get into a PG-13 movie. Anyways, once I finish up at the mall I was going to head home later and video chat again with Quentin. We got almost 30,000 hits of our performance at Shredder's."

"Tell me about it you wouldn't believe the comments filling up my online blog. I bet the next gig during Halloween will be epic." Dez added.

"I'm sure it will be epic as you put it Dez." I smiled at my friends. "Well we're hoping to get together sometime next week to rehearse. I had some new songs I wrote that I wanted to try out with the guys. Anyways, Cadence and I are going to finish our rounds around the mall and you two don't want to keep Trish and Jace waiting."

After I said goodbye to Dez and Carrie, I store some of the shopping bags underneath Cadence's stroller. I'm carrying the baby bag on one shoulder and my purse on the other while I'm pushing my daughter's stroller. Most juniors in high school would typically spend their days at the mall hanging out with friends or going on movie dates like my friends. It's not like I envy them because they get to do the normal things teenagers my age do. They still encourage me to be a normal teen but that can't happen if your single teen mom.

I thought I had everything going for me but it seems now it seems like a distant memory. Part of me wish for things to go back to what they use to be when life was simple, blissful and carefree. As I pushed Cadence's stroller near the mall fountain I realize I couldn't wish for things to go back to what it was before. If I did then Cadence wouldn't be here and right now my daughter is about one of the few things in my complicated life that makes me smile. As I stop for a minute to rearrange the stuff underneath Cadence's stroller I stand up I accidentally bump into someone. My heart stops at who I collided to and take note of where I am.

"Ally? Oh my gosh it's you…" Elliot called out.

"Elliot…" My voice trails off as I stood and lock the brakes on Cadence's stroller. "What are you doing here?"

"Well my little brother needed me to buy him some supplies he's doing for an art project." He replied casually before his eyes gestured over the stroller. However, to my dismay he didn't look at Cadence inside. "So…is that her? You're actually out in public with her?"

"Wow you're really dense or did you suddenly have amnesia and forget that she wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you?" I answered sounding dismayed.

"It's just a shock that you already had her and are at the mall with her."

"Okay you know what you don't have to keep on referring to your daughter as "her" and she has a name. It's Cadence Avery Dawson. So Elliot, are you alone or is your It Crowd posse hiding someone in the mall? Is this whole civility attitude just a ploy because for the last two months you and your entourage certainly made me feel at home at school."

"Look you have to understand that things are complicated and the next two years are crucial. I know what I did was wrong and nothing I can do will make up for it, but at least give me an effort to try. I did promise I be there for you but we got to keep it under discretion. They wouldn't offer scholarships to students who have certain discretions to divulge. I can make things better for you and Candice if you let me help you…"

"Her name is Cadence, not Candice!" I snapped offended and literally fuming at what he assumes is his idea of making up for all the shit he put me through. It's hard to tell what he wanted and what he just said minutes ago was ridiculous. "And what you just spoke oh man, wow! That's probably about the absolute worst piece of crap you just ever spilled out of your mouth. Do you know where we're standing Elliot? Does this particular spot look familiar to you?"

"Ally, look I didn't mean what I said to you minutes ago about you or our daughter. It's just Dartmouth, the sports scholarship and my rep I…"

"So literally you're saying you want to be apart of Cadence's life but under a discretional matter. By discretion you mean by not revealing that she's your biological daughter and you'll be there on a part-time basis? I get it because Ivy League bound upper class stiffs like you who carelessly get naive and plain Jane girls like me knocked up are exempt from taking responsibility for their actions? You want to keep in mind that you have a daughter but you can't because of your rep and popularity and the whole status quo?"

"It's not like that it's just people can't find out about Cadence. Don't you understand the possibility of rumours flying around the school?" He commented.

"Hey don't talk to me about rumours and gossip because I've been the centre of them since the beginning!" I exclaimed angrily. "This right here at this spot was where you made your choice. Thank goodness I didn't put your damn name on Cadence's birth certificate because this is what I would have expected. You basically showed me that my daughter would be a problem to your reputation and your popularity and status quo. Instead of acknowledging that you had a girlfriend who was below your social clique you decide to whore yourself out to every shank in the Miami school district you self righteous prick!"

"Come on what you saw with Tilly that night was one mistake! God dammit are you going to hold it against me?" He argued back.

"You know what I'm going to walk away now," I said angrily as I started walking away and suddenly Cadence started crying. I couldn't stand to hear anymore bullshit that came out of Elliot's mouth and I wasn't going to entertain his ass anymore. "It wasn't enough you cheated on me with Tilly the night of the baby shower. It wasn't enough to hear what a man whore you are but the fact I learned your dirty little secret induced me to go into labor that day! Congratulations, thanks to you I went into labor three weeks early!"

"Can you stop for a minute and just act like a normal girl for a moment?" Elliot answered. "Gosh you make things so God damn difficult!"

"If you want to talk to me properly or end up owning up to your responsibilities as a father." I snapped back as Cadence continued to cry. "Call me when you decide to grow up. If you don't back I swear to God you're going to make me do something I'm going to regret Elliot!"

 **Austin's POV**

Thank goodness Mr. Dawson arrived back at the store because I was not in the mood to deal with customers not after seeing Trent and Cassidy again. Ally's dad sensed something was bothering me and he opted that I take a break to calm down and relax and jokingly told me to refer to him as Lester. It was nice of him to show some concern over me and ask if he should call my parents to which I assured him I'll be alright.

I make my way to the food court to buy another slushy to gulp on. I should probably cut down on the massive sugar rush knowing I'm going to be wired. As I head towards the mall fountain I can hear the familiar cries of a baby and I know it's Cadence. I follow it until I come upon an intense confrontation between Ally and Elliot and it is at the spot where their relationship fell apart two months ago.

 _"Can you stop for a minute and just act like a normal girl for a moment?" I hear Elliot tell Ally. "Gosh you make things so God damn difficult!"_

Okay just hearing him speak to Ally like that was downright disrespectful and literally made him a douchebag in my eyes. Now I believe the stories that Ally and her friends told me about Elliot and although I felt like I found myself in the middle of an awkward situation, I couldn't let someone talk to my friends like that. It was like this guy had a stick up his ass and he was above everyone else.

 _"If you want to talk to me properly or end up owning up to your responsibilities as a father." Ally snapped back as Cadence continued to cry. "Call me when you decide to grow up. If you don't back I swear to God you're going to make me do something I'm going to regret Elliot!"_

"Ally! Ally is something wrong?" I interjected myself into the fray to stop argument and Elliot looked uncomfortable I made my presence known.

"Oh Caddie Bear don't cry come on sweet pea smile for mommy." Ally took Cadence out of her stroller and soothed and calm the crying infant. She was settling in Ally's arms as she gently apologize to her daughter for what she called a little disturbance. "Sorry mommy made you grumpy Cadence."

"Look Ally I didn't mean what I said..." Elliot tried to speak.

"I got nothing to say to you so I'm going to leave now with my daughter and my friend." Ally glares at Elliot.

"But we're haven't finished our discussion can you just hear me out?" Elliot demanded.

"Hey Elliot I think Ally made it clear she's done talking and we're going to head off now." I spat back at Ally's ex-boyfriend to which he gave me an irritated and stone cold look.

"Listen pal this is none of your concern and I'm just trying to have a civilized conversation between myself and Ally. I don't appreciate you just coming out of nowhere dictating to me what to do!" Elliot argued.

"Austin push the stroller I need to go see my dad at Sonic Boom." Ally ordered as I did what she asked me to do. She is still carrying Cadence as I push the stroller and walk next to her away from the fray. She continued to keep Cadence calm as we took off away from Elliot and she gave him the death glare telling him not to come after her.

We arrive back at Sonic Boom and Ally goes to greet her dad at the counter. I park Cadence's stroller next to a bench inside the store as I watch Ally and her dad talk about the renovations and her video chat with Quentin. The smell isn't that bad right now of the paint, plaster and dry wall so Mr. Dawson tells Ally to remain downstairs till it's time to close up. Ally tells me that they were going to drop me home later since my parents dropped me off to work earlier today. I resume work at the counter labelling the new shipment of tin whistles as I watch Ally play with Cadence.

I make my way to the bench where Ally is sitting with Cadence and take a seat next to her. "Ally, about what happened at the mall fountain, are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine don't worry about it." She assured me letting out a small smile. "But thanks again Austin for walking into another awkward situation and getting me out of a bind back there."

"Hey it's no sweat and it's kind of our little thing, walking into awkward situations." I slowly replied but then suddenly asked. "Is he all that worth it?"

"What? Excuse me?" she asked.

"Elliot." I asked. "Is he really worth all this if he's going to bring you nothing but drama and complications? Does he think he can decide to be a dad on a discretional basis?"

"I keep telling myself he'll come to his senses but clearly he doesn't have the slightest idea of what it means to be a parent. He made it loud and clear what he would constitute being apart of Cadence's life involve on his part. Literally, I felt like I wanted to knock the hell out of him."

"There's no such thing as being a part-time parent. It's either you're in for the long haul and accept the responsibility or not." I advised her. "For someone who knows they have a kid but isn't man enough to own up to their responsibilities is defined as a deadbeat parent. You've been doing a good job with Cadence because no matter all the shit you've been through, you always find a way to pick yourself up and brush yourself off. Your daughter loves you so you hold that little girl of yours close and never let go."

"He doesn't understand that I didn't create her by myself! The irony of it is I was at the same spot two months ago where everything fell apart." Ally hissed. I place a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "He should be here but I know it's not going to happen. So to answer your question Austin if Elliot is worth it? It is not if it means that the person that gets hurt in all of this ends up being Cadence. I'm use to getting hurt but one thing I can't stand is for someone to hurt my little girl."

"You have family and friends who will always be there for you Ally. You're not alone and not one of them will ever hurt you or Cadence." I repeated.

"Thanks Austin I appreciate it." She smiles at me as Cadence looks at me. I cooed at the baby for a moment getting a little giggle out of her. "I'm glad to have someone I can talk to in regards to my ex and all the stuff in our not so normal teen lives."

"It's nothing besides we're friends through thick and thin right? I know what it's like to relate to someone with the ex factor and not so normal teen life. If I don't offend you for saying it I think talking about and going through whatever we're each dealing with makes it less complicated."

"Had a little ex equilibrium situation today Austin?" Ally asked.

"You could say that again but hey at least I manage to keep myself calm and composed. I'm not going around flipping things over and pounding the crap out of ex best friends who caused all the drama." I said sarcastically.

"Nothing like the ex equilibrium to inflict another dosage of not so normalcy to our complicated teenage lives." She jokingly replied before turning back to me. "If you want to talk about it, I'm all ears. Besides, you hear me rant enough about Elliot it be fair I listen to you go on about how your ex equilibrium complicates your life. You're always there for anytime I need you, so as your old childhood friend, I'll be there for you again."

"I know you're always there and I appreciate it." I replied back as I took a deep breath. I sat next to her for the next little while until it was time to go home and began to give Ally a play by play account of my encounter with Cassidy and Trent.

She listened and summarizes how our ex equilibrium situations have turned our lives upside down. We remind ourselves that despite all we've been through, we still have a chance to wipe the slate clean. As they would tell us, whatever knocks us down only makes us stronger and Ally pointed out that as not so normal teens, we deserve new starts. The only thing that complicates it is trying to deal with our pasts and figuring out the next step to move forward. However, Ally and I made a promise that this roller coaster we're on right now, we're not riding alone on it and that we're going to have each other's backs.


	9. Dress for Thrills and Courage

**Chapter 9: Dress for Thrills and Courage**

 **(Author's Notes:** _I hope you're all enjoying the story and I appreciate the reviews. Anyways, this chapter is inspired by the episode Costumes & Courage. If anyone picks up on a some of the dialogue used in the chapter you'll notice it's from the episode. I definitely had to include Don't Look Down but I decided to put my own spin on the chapter. FYI don't own any rights to Disney lol & hope you like it!)_

 **Ally's POV**

After the unsettling encounters Austin and I had with our insignificant exes, we both talked about it with each other. Down the line we know that we were bound to experience more run ins with them. On the other hand, between our two equilibrium exes as Austin describes them, Elliot is the one we'll frequently run into. After all, he is the golden boy of Marino High and runs the school along with the It Crowd. How could I forget them they made school a living hell for me since I was in the fourth grade.

For now, we decided to put our ex dilemmas on hold for the sake of getting through our next gig for Halloween this upcoming weekend. Trish, taking the impromptu role of being the band manager announced that she had some big news to tell us about the Halloween party we're playing at Shredder's. Austin came by my house after school we picked up Cadence from my grandma's so we could work on the new song we were writing.

"Okay, when you think of Halloween, you think of costumes. Ooh, Maybe the song can be about the masks we all hide behind." I said thinking out very loud settling Cadence in her swing. Austin, being the practical joker he was, scared the crap out of me by wearing a gremlin mask that caused me to scream. "Austin!"

"Sorry. I'm getting us in the mood to write a Halloween song. Let's think of things that scare us. You go first." Austin suggested.

"Well, obviously I scared of Cadence not growing up without a father." I bluntly stated until Austin lightens the mood.

"Ooh, sometimes when I burp, I'm afraid there's an alien in my stomach trying to bust out!"

"Don't you have any fears that aren't,... I don't know, absolutely ridiculous?" I eyed him suspiciously.

"I am kind of freaked out about singing in front of all those people at the the beach club on Halloween." Austin said mumbling.

"That makes sense, it's a lot of pressure." I then started recalling one night we actually sat down and watch one of the old home videos our parents made of us when we were kids. "Remember what my brothers told us that time when we went to the water park and we were scared to go down the giant water slide?"

"Keep your mouth closed at the bottom; there might be pee in the pool?" Austin said as I was slightly disgusted by that comment.

"Yyyyes, but they also said, no matter how scared we were, just push ahead and don't look down." Suddenly an idea pops in my head. "Hey, that could be a cool chorus to sing."

"Yeah." Austin plays the piano and sings. "Don't drink the pee in the pool…"

"No, no, no, no,... Noooooo.." I grab his hands to stop playing. "I mean, Don't look down." I play the piano and sings the chorus to him. "Don't look down."

"Yeah, that's good, too." Austin complimented as we worked on the sheet music for the others to play. "We were eight and it was before we ended up moving on the other side of town. Our parents kept in touch constantly and you four were always present. Why was it we have a hard time remembering our childhood?"

"Probably because I was going through that little childhood phase where I thought boys had cooties," I slightly teased. "That I can thank Scarlet for."

"Yeah and your brothers told me the same thing about you when I was little." We worked on the song for a little bit and had it complete for rehearsals this week with our friends. Our phones went off and we got a message from Dez saying that he was coming to pick us up in a bit. We planned on going to the mall to buy costumes and I was excited to shop for Cadence's very first Halloween costume. I was getting all of Cadence's things together and I had to warn Dez that I needed to bring the carseat.

"My two month old little girl, I can't believe this weekend is her first Halloween!" I happily replied making extra bottles of breast milk. "So Dez says he doesn't mind to put the carseat in his car. I was hoping to throw a little party before the gig on Friday night. I need to hand out the candy for the kids trick or treating and we aren't performing at the beach club until 10pm. I want to make this first Halloween for my daughter special."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea a little pre-Halloween festivities. We can run it by with the guys to see if they're down for it." Austin helped get Cadence changed in the nursery and then he stopped. "Hey Ally did you ask Dez if he's letting Carrie drive his car?"

"Don't worry he got her to carpool with Dallas and Piper to the mall. Dallas quoted he's not letting Chim-Chim Carrie lay one hand on his steering wheel." I smiled.

 **Austin's POV**

"Get my phone ready Austin!" I hear Ally calling from the fitting room at the Halloween-atorium.

We met up with the others at the mall to shop later on in the afternoon. We were at the Halloween-atorium looking for some costumes to wear for Shredder's Halloween party this weekend. This Halloween was also a big deal for Ally because it is Cadence's first Halloween. It sucks that she's only two months old and way too little for trick or treating but the guys and I jokingly offered to go trick or treating on Cadence's behalf. However, we knew we were way too old for trick or treating but you'll never know.

"Ally we've been here for the last hour and the guys got their costumes except for us!" I exclaimed as I glanced at the store clerk who had an annoying look on her face. She was staring right directly at us over our overstayed occupancy of the fitting rooms.

"It's just this one more costume I want Cadence to try on. This is her first Halloween so I want her to look super cute and adorable."

"Well you said that about the last five costumes you made your poor little girl try on." I smiled glancing at the photos on Ally's phone I used to take pictures of the costumes Cadence tried on. There was one of Cadence dressed up as a fairy; another in a flower costume; then another in a sheep costume; one picture where Ally made me dress her up in a Tigger costume. However, she had a frown on her face when we put her in a dinosaur costume. The others stayed to also get their photos of Cadence in her sample costumes.

"Which costume number is Ally at with Cadence?" Trish asked.

"Number six and unfortunately we're getting the death stares from the store clerk. Plus Ally and I still need to find our costumes for the gig this weekend."

"Ally? Come on we don't have all day." the others complained. I picked out costume number six for Cadence to try on but the look on Ally's face say otherwise and thought I was out of my mind. The others fought over who's turn it is to snap photos with the baby. The look on Cadence's face in the Stay Puff Marshmallow Man costume was priceless as she had her awe look along with the cute dimples.

"What a puffy little cutie pie," Piper cooed as the guys passed Cadence around to take a quick photo.

"Really Austin? The Stay Puff Marshmallow Man? She's a girl first of all," Ally said raising her eyebrows. "My little girl looks like a giant puffy cloud!"

"That's the point and besides the puffiness pays homage to mommy and her cloud watching cloud." I exclaimed happily. "Look she likes it Ally."

"Okay she looks cute…but still she's not going as the Stay Puff Marshmallow Man from Ghostbusters." The others jokingly booed Ally at her objection over the costume for Cadence. "She's going as a sheep okay? Come on Austin, we gotta go find our costumes. Piper, do you mind changing Cadence out of the costume and the sheep costume from the hanger? Here's the money to pay for Cadence's costume."

"No problem Alls but still it would have been nice to see little Cadence in a puffy cute costume like Mr. Stay Puff. It maybe a dude but it can work." Ally passes the baby off to Piper along with the money to get her changed out of the costume. However, the way she looked at her daughter in the costume made her smile as she snapped a quick picture. Carrie went to go retrieve the sheep costume Ally wanted but then I looked at the price tag of the Stay Puff costume and smiled.

"Hey Carrie, Dallas add an extra twenty dollars to the money Ally gave. This is Cadence's first Halloween so she needs a costume that will make her look cute, adorable and stand out." I smiled instructing my friends to buy Cadence's first costume and make it one Ally will remember.

A few minutes later Piper came out of the fitting room with Cadence changed back in her regular clothes. Carrie and Dallas bought the Stay Puff Marshmallow Man costume for Cadence but we wanted to surprise Ally knowing she'll be shocked it wasn't the sheep costume she originally intended to have us buy. Dez and Trish stayed with Ally, Cadence and me while the others went ahead to Dallas' place for rehearsals.

For the next half an hour the two of us were rummaging through what costumes to buy. I eventually settled with a gladiator costume since according to Trish being a ninja wasn't my style. She pulls it from one of the clothes racks and passes it to me as I jokingly comment on showing off my muscles. Trish has been busy with her phone the whole time texting and messaging someone. She said she had some news she wanted to share with us but will wait until we all met with the rest of the guys at Dallas' place.

Ally came out in a red cross nurse costume and Dez was looking after Cadence as he pushed her in the stroller. Eventually, she ended up striking a conversation with a guy dressed in a pilot outfit. He complimented Ally on her outfit but Ally got tongued tied trying to come back with something to say. The moment the guy saw the baby stroller he left immediately only for things to get worst when we had one unpleasant encounter with Tilly and Gavin.

"Oh look, Dorkson struck out on the playing field." Tilly smirked cruelly. "What's the matter, did your potential baby daddy go running for the hills again?"

"Good one there Till probably the poor sap wasn't digging the whole Florence Nightingale vibe." Gavin said joining Tilly to take his jab at Ally. Gosh no wonder why Ally hated them for so long and these guys reminded me of my old classmates from Miami Prep. If I could right now I like to introduce Gavin to my fist seeing how their inconsistent teasing took jabs to Ally's self confidence. Me and Dez were ready to shut Gavin's face while Trish stared daggers at Tilly.

"Tilly, Gavin it's so nice to see you guys here. Are you shopping for new masks to replace the ugly mugs you call faces you're wearing?" Trish got them good by dissing them up as Dez and I laughed and high five Trish for her comment.

"Surprise to see you two in here shopping for discount mugs to replace those faces you're wearing." Dez added as we continued to laugh until the two of them walked away from us scoffing. That will show them not to mess with our friends.

"I'm alright guys and thanks for having my back again, but you know me I'm use to their jabs." Ally said solemnly.

"Hey I've seen worst happen and trust me if I could Dez and I would have floored Gavin." I commented hoping to make Ally feel better.

"But still what they said about the Florence Nightingale costume, it doesn't suit me. I wish I could be more confident and cool." Ally replied.

"It's Halloween you can be anything you want!" I exclaimed happily as Ally notices another costume, an apparent anime character who's outfit consists of a silver super-heroine uniform with pink accents, a pink cape and a pink "G" between the breasts. It also comes with a pink bob wig, and silver eye mask catching Ally's attention.

"You're right! I'm gonna be...Galexis Nova!"

"Ooh, I love Galexis Nova. Mild-mannered nuclear physicist by day; Butt-kicking inter-galactic avenger by night. She's confident, and fearless." Dez went over to the mannequin and struggled to get the costume off of it and got his hand stuck. He was trying to get it for Ally knowing it was what she wanted to buy. "Here you go Ally, got it off the mannequin by battling a stuck zipper." She smiled at Dez as she walked up to the cash register and paid for her costume.

 **Ally's POV**

I presented the new song Austin and I wrote "Don't Look Down" to Dallas, Piper and Jace at rehearsals. The five of us managed to learn it in a matter of two days getting most of the melody and lyrics down. Trish revealed her big news to us during the week in the form of a live video chat she and Dez set up with Shane Harper and Bridgit Mendler, the actors from the Disney Channel show Good Luck Charlie. They stumbled upon Dez's website he had of The Wave Breakers and they saw our performance of Anytime and left a positive review about it. The couple sent us their contact information so they can view one of our rehearsals.

They set up a video chat so Bridgit and Shane can watch our rehearsal of "Don't Look Down" and they love our new song. The couple was in town to do a show for the week and one of their shows was going to be at Shredder's for Halloween. I came up with an idea with Trish after we played the song for them to join our band live on stage for one song. I ran it by with Austin and the others that Austin performs Don't Look Down as a duet with Bridgit and have Shane join in playing with the band.

I sent a recorded copy of our song to Shane and Bridgit so they can learn this week before the show. Finally it was the day of Halloween and we were excited and stoked about our performance tonight. However, for me my first excitement was celebrating my daughter's first Halloween costume. I invited the gang over for a pre-Halloween party at my house and also hand out candy to the trick-or-treaters already dressed in our costumes. Dad was getting Cadence ready in her very first Halloween costume while I prepared the candy to hand out and had Dez set the camera up for picture.

"Okay so it's set, Bridgit and Shane will arrive at Shredder's for about 9:30 for tonight. Hazel had the equipment set up on the stage so you guys won't have to take too much time setting up." Trish reported to us. "We need to do a quick sound check to make sure the acoustics work."

"So where are Bridgit and Shane currently?" Jace asked.

"I got word that they're just having dinner at the new Mexican restaurant downtown, El Trompo." Trish said.

"This is some surprising exposure for the band, especially for Austin and Ally," Dallas replied smiling. "Our performance of Anytime got 30,000 hits online and now two stars from the Disney Channel want to perform a song with us. We only started this band to earn some cash to save up for college. The three of us made a good decision to bring you two into the band so it can give you guys a platform to showcase your stuff. We believe that you two are made to be in the spotlight and perform on stage."

"A platform for what? This is your band Dallas. You created the Wave Breakers and you three also deserve the credit and spotlight." Austin and I asked them curiously. "Are you three up to something? Wait...are you trying to launch a music career for us by using our involvement in the band?"

"Literally, we're just known for playing background music and stuff. The whole song writing aspect wasn't for us until you two introduced it." Piper said. "If you two keep on doing what you do, we'll be a hit at Shredder's and it will possibly open new opportunities up for you guys. It maybe a temporary thing and whatever happens from here on out, we'll be with you guys for the ride."

"Wow, I can't believe you guys are willing to get us out there and use your band to launch our talents." Austin said in awe. "I just met you guys a few months ago and suddenly tonight's performance, it's a lot of pressure. I mean Bridgit Mendler is a Disney Channel star and to perform Ally's song with her means we got a give them a show that will leave them buzzing."

"That's a lot to take in, the idea of showcasing my musical talents. I love writing songs and playing in the band, but that's also going to be added pressure. I'm just getting by between school and raising Cadence on my own. It's something I dreamed of but I have to be practical to accept the situation I'm in. The future is still uncertain but tonight can we just focus on celebrating my baby's first Halloween and get ready for the gig at Shredder's."

"Okay Ally, your little girl is ready to come out now!" I heard my dad call from upstairs as I was anxiously excited about seeing Cadence in her first Halloween costume. It was still in the bag and in the packaging because school and rehearsals took up most of my time this week. My dad comes down holding Cadence as Dez starts taking some pictures of Cadence.

"This is it guys. So for those with the benefit of flash photography I like to present to you Cadence Avery Dawson wearing…" However my face goes goes from anxiously happy perky mom to bewildered and shock by what my daughter is wearing. I rub my eyes looking in confusion only for Dez and the others to catch my reaction to Cadence's costume. "Oh my baby?! What the heck happened? She…she was suppose to be an adorable little sheep. How the heck did she goes from cute and adorable to a puffed up fictional marshmallow man? Dad, where's the sheep costume?"

"Well honey this was the costume in the bag." My dad handed Cadence to me as I was in disbelief wondering how the store managed to mix up a sheep costume with the Stay Puff Marshmallow Man? However, Cadence's face tells me another story as she lets out a few happy gurgling sounds. "Are you sure you bought Cadence a sheep costume?"

"How did the store mix up the costumes? She was suppose to be cute and adorable as a farm animal with the floppy cotton ears." I sighed in disbelief.

"Come on Ally look at your little girl. She likes being the Stay Puff Marshmallow Man and if I could say on behalf of the others here, she can totally rock the cute, puffy and dimple awesomeness look. So you can thank me for busting out a memorable costume for your daughter's first Halloween." Austin smiled as Cadence gave him a small smile. I then realized what happened to Cadence's costume. "Also the guys said Ghostbusters is the only somewhat scary movie you'll watch."

"You convinced them to swap the costumes didn't you Austin?" I asked curiously though I know I shouldn't be upset with him for undermining me.

"Hey if it bothers you I'm sorry I may have stepped over some boundaries. It's just we really like spending time with Cadence and we wanted to fun up her first Halloween experience." Austin said sincerely. "You're her mother and I have to respect if I went over the line with buying the costume without your permission I can return and get your money back."

"Austin's right about that Ally. We all like spending quality time with Cadence well, not as often as Austin does." Dez pointed out. I see Cadence's face and she seems to like the costume though it's actually a marshmallow man. Instead I plop Cadence in a sitting position on the couch as my friends start taking pictures of my marshmallow little girl. I stand next to Austin for a minute as Cadence continues her photo ops with the guys.

"I'm not angry, but maybe a little upset that you didn't tell me about the costume. However, she does like it and Cadence is apparently growing accustom to being dressed up all puffy and cute. I'll give you a free pass on this one since you did help make Cadence's first Halloween memorable so thank you."

"Thanks Ally and I promise next time I'll consult you first because you're her mother and you're welcome." Austin smiles as Dez takes a picture of me and Cadence first to add in her baby book. I then end up doing a selfie photo of me, Austin and Cadence and something about the picture seems sweet and natural. My baby looked happy and Austin and me manage to straighten up the minor mix up on the condition next time he tells me first.

After a little while, we realized it was time for us to head to Shredder's for the Halloween Party. We were going to be out late so I had to leave Cadence with my dad and he didn't mind looking after her. Trish got word that that Shane Harper and Bridgit Mendler already arrived at Shredder's. This is it, time for another gig as we said goodbye to my dad for the night and left.

 **Austin's POV**

Shredder's Beach Club was already packed and there were a lot of guests at the Halloween Party. It was very lively and a lot of people were dressed in some pretty amazing costumes that it's hard to choose which one I liked. It was easy for us to blend in because no one didn't know we were The Wave Breakers but a few of the us were bummed that people wore the same costumes as them.

We manage to test the equipment backstage and out of sight from the party guests. Hazel, the manager of Shredder's informed us we were going to be on stage in a bit. The girls were starstruck when they saw Shane Harper tuning his guitar, as Trish managed to quell their zealous excitement of meeting a local star. Shane was dressed up as the Green Arrow from the TV show version of Arrow starring Stephen Amell. It was an honour to have this opportunity to perform with well known professional actors/musicians.

"Hi there, are you Trish?" Shane replied shaking Trish's hand. "It's an honor to meet you finally and this must be The Wave Breakers." He turned towards the direction of the restrooms and yelled out. "Hey babe, The Wave Breakers are here."

"Alright I'm coming out." The girl's washroom door opens and we see Bridgit Mendler. To our surprise she too is wearing the same silver and pink costume along with the pink bob wig like Ally. For Ally, she was starstruck that Bridgit was wearing the same thing.

"Wow this so awesome." Ally exclaimed happily. "Bridgit Mendler is wearing a Galexis Nova costume too? That is so cool oh my gosh I'm freaking out!"

"Okay little preppy happy go Galexis Nova Dawson you're starstruck." I teased her.

"So this must be Austin and Ally." Bridgit said shaking our hands politely and then turning to the others. "And this must be Dallas, Piper and Jace who all five are part of the Wave Breakers? It's a pleasure to finally meet all of you." For some reason Bridgit looked like she was about to lose her lunch or puke her guts out. I heard her stomach rumbling, but not the hungering type of rumbling, the more like upset stomach type. "Pardon me for a moment."

"You got to love her costume. It's better than the Florence Nightingale costume she wore for last year's show." Shane turned to Bridgit who was eying for the bathroom door. "Hey Bridge, are you alright bunny? Is the the El Trompo food again?"

"No it's alright I'm fine…just go get ready for the performance I'll be out there in a few minutes." Bridgit replied groggily.

"Yeah we got to plug our chords and equipment in and tune up first," Piper replied as her, Jace and Dallas took their leave and headed to the stage. "We'll be out there waiting."

"The guys are right I should get our microphones now and get ready to perform with Bridgit." I said heading out to the stage alongside Shane Harper. Ally decided at the last minute to sit out the performance not to confuse the audience with the idea of two Galexis Novas on stage. I felt bummed but this was her song and I promised to give her the credit she deserved for it. The crowd was getting pumped and ready to see us perform all we're doing is waiting for Hazel to announce Bridgit so we can get this show going.

 **Ally's POV**

I didn't mind sitting out tonight and no one in the crowd wouldn't notice me missing. Trish, Carrie and Dez were backstage with me as we saw Bridgit ready to walk up on stage until she ended turning back and running for the girl's washroom. Trish, Carrie and I followed her and suddenly she was throwing up big time. Just when she thought the coast was clear, Bridgit ran back into the stalls again to puke some more. Okay, this is not going good as Carrie instructed Dez to go retrieve some Tums and Gravol in the employee first aid kit.

Bridgit Mendler looked like she was about to pass out but then her stomach made that upset rumbling sound. At this point she wasn't looking all too hot as Trish passed her a bottle of water to drink.

"Here you go, this will keep you hydrated." Trish gives the bottle of water as Carrie walks into the girl's washroom with the Tums and Gravol. "What are we going to do? This is not good!"

"You're telling me. Next time I'm not going to El Trompo and ordering the nacho platter surprise." Bridgit moaned as she threw up again. "Oh gosh the chunks…"

"Well Bridgit can't go out there and perform without littering the stage with vomit." Carrie said.

"Maybe we should just tell Hazel the truth." I reluctantly said. We were hiding out in the washroom when things got heated once Hazel announced The Wave Breakers with special guests Bridgit Mendler and Shane Harper. The crowd was applauding as Austin led the crowd in chanting Bridgit's name.

"Hey we can't leave Austin and the others hanging." Dez opened the door voicing his concern. "We got to do something."

"Ally…go out there…" Bridgit said taking off her mask and wig. "It can work…she'll perform and they still get their show…" She once again went back to puking more of the nacho platter she ate tonight. She gave me a thumbs up in appreciation but is it possible I can pull it off? Then I looked at our costumes and realized she had a plan already set. I thought about my friends, Shane Harper and especially Austin and this is Halloween, a time to be whoever you want to be.

 _"_ Wait now I know what is going on. Bridgit and I are wearing the same costume." I thought to myself. "Ally may have reluctance to perform, but Galexis Nova doesn't. I know what to do. I'll go on stage in costume, perform as Bridgit Mendler, and no one will know the difference." I looked at Carrie and Trish and then at Bridgit. I gave her a thumbs up and without saying a word smiled at all three as I exited the washroom.

I emerge from the left side entrance of the stage. The audience applauds thinking I'm Bridgit Mendler, despite the slight difference in height as the audience resumes the Bridgit and Shane chants. "Yeah I could get use to this." I thought to myself happily liking the chants and the applauses. I make my way to take my place on stage next to Austin and I can't wait to see the look on his face when he realizes who his duet partner is.

 **Austin's POV**

"Good evening everybody! First of all on behalf of The Wave Breakers, we like to thank Bridgit and Shane for the honour to play with them tonight." I addressed the crowd and then addressed Bridgit and Shane. "This song is called Don't Look Down. It was written by my partner Ally Dawson."

However, Bridgit walks to up to me and secretly tells me something only I can hear and my eyes widen. "Austin, it's me Ally. Bridgit is having a severe case of upset stomach and threw up."

"Ally? Oh my God" I said nervously and surprised but laughing with appreciation. Instead of Bridgit Mendler, I'm actually going to sing with Ally and part of me swells up with excitement and anticipation. "Is it really you? I can't believe it. Are you actually going to do this? Are you performing with me?"

"Just like what my brothers told me at the water slide when I was a kid. I'm gonna close my mouth and not look down."

"Okay, but open your mouth when it's your turn to sing." I happily replied to her.

I begin to sing the first part of "Don't Look Down" getting the crowd going. Shane and my friends don't realize that it's Ally on stage as they continue to play. As part of the act, Ally does a series of flirtatious poses, which Bridgit Mendler would've done if she had been on stage instead. I toss her a spare microphone and Ally goes through the song unhinged. I'm blown away by her voice and her confidence. It felt like she was this enchanted songstress on stage who was dazzling me with her talent and her charm.

I spot Trish, Carrie and Dez who are thrilled while watching Ally from behind the stage. Sometime after the bridge, Ally blows the audience away with a high note that a mere transcript can do no justice to whatsoever. There is no words to describe the sensation and thrill to be singing with someone I describe as my musical muse and equal. The song ends and the audience applauds. We both hug on stage, partially as part of their act, and partially because I'm happy for Ally for going through with her performance.

After the performance, we all meet backstage as Trish, Dez and Carrie are tending to Bridgit. They gave her some Gravol and Tums for her stomach. Shane was confused and wondered who was actually the girl in the Galexis Nova costume that was on stage moments ago. I took my mask off to reveal myself to him as Piper, Dallas and Jace were surprised it was me singing with Austin. Bridgit explained the situation and how it was her idea to have me impersonate her on stage in order to save the gig. Shane Harper smiled and shook my hand.

"Well Ally I got to say great job out there tonight. You're one talented musician." Shane complimented.

"Shane and I would like the opportunity to collaborate with the Wave Breakers sometime. Also sorry about the whole throwing up thing. I'm guessing El Trompo's cuisine didn't agree with my stomach tonight." Bridgit said. "Ally, you were wonderful out there."

"She was and thanks for the chance to perform with you guys tonight." Jace replied. "And FYI, the nacho platter at El Trompo on weekends is awful to eat."

"It's probably because they overload on their secret salsa sauce." Dallas slightly joked.

"I'm still blown away by the fact it was actually Ally on stage tonight." Piper smiled. "You totally rocked it girl."

"And Dez has it all on film so you can remember it." Carrie added.

"Although they'll assume that Ally is Bridgit if you end up posted this on the website." I pointed out as I watched some of the guests congratulate Ally on her performance, though they still think she is Bridgit.

"You two were great. We're so proud of you Ally. You did it! You really did it." Trish gives Ally a big hug.

"I'm proud of you too." Dez gives Ally a hug as well. "Hey, now you can perform with Austin all the time."

"Yeah, we can both share lead vocals for the band." I happily said. "What about it guys?"

"Oh hell yeah after Ally showed off her vocal pipes she can rock it on lead vocals for the band." they agreed with me. "The offer still stands if you're looking for that push just tell us when.

"That's so thoughtful of you guys but I'm still not sure yet. I was only able to to do that because I was pretending to be somebody else. It was like what you said about Halloween being able to be someone else and imagining yourself being someone instead of yourself."

"Well mask or no mask, that was you up there and you rocked!" I replied back giving her a hug. "What I saw up there was talent that blew my mind away and I hope one day that talent and musicality is showcased for the world to see. What we all saw tonight was you, Ally Dawson doing what she loves to do."

"You're right I actually did it? I did perform up there didn't I?" She exclaimed posing heroically and then high-fiving me in appreciation. "Thanks for cheering me on guys. Maybe someday, I won't be reluctant anymore and perform on stage as Ally Dawson. It doesn't mean I'm giving up, I just haven't given an answer yet but for now I'll just continue doing what I do best and help create some music to showcase."

"And still the world will be waiting for you Ally Dawson," Shane and Bridgit complimented. "There's still time, be ready when you feel like you're ready."

"They're right whatever happens, we'll wait. But for now, I think I'll settle with continuing to work with my genius music partner and equal music muse. I still like to keep on writing some songs with her that the world is waiting to hear. Hey we're patient friends and devoted fans to your talent and music Ally, we'll wait." I said happily assuring her that when the time comes, we'll be with her.

It's safe to say that after tonight's performance, I was starting to look at Ally in a whole new different light. I would like to see this part of her that I was performing with tonight emerge and reignite a light and passion within.


End file.
